Si Bungsu Gin
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: Complete. That's what I feel when I'm with you. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Si Bungsu**** Gin**

**Summary:**

**Gin berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. ****Hobinya adalah bermain dengan Rukia dan mengusili seekor kucing pirang yang dinamai Kira. AU. **

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 1**

.-.-.

Gin berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang.

Sejak kanak-kanak pun, dilihat dari penampilan dan apapun yang bisa dilihat mata, Gin lain dari anak-anak sebayanya. Kulitnya putih pucat, seperti tak pernah terjamah sinar matahari. Banyak yang menduga dia kekurangan vitamin D. Mengherankan sebenarnya, mengingat sinar matahari bisa didapat dengan gratis dan tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun untuk sekedar menikmatinya. Tubuhnya luar biasa kerempeng dan jangkung. Busung lapar? Tidak juga, perutnya tidak buncit. Cacingan? Sudah berbotol-botol cairan pembasmi cacing diteguknya, dan tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali selain nafsu makannya yang semakin menggila. Kelaparan? Hoho, sungguh hinaan yang kurang ajar, karena keluarganya sangat kaya raya, lebih dari mampu untuk membeli pulau di Hawaii atau daerah tropis lain. Matanya super sipit, membuat wajahnya bagai rubah. Bedanya, rubah yang ini selain menakutkan juga manis.

Pendeknya, apa yang dipunyai Gin bisa bikin orang geleng-geleng kepala.

Dia anak terakhir dari dinasti Yamamoto. Dua kakaknya, Sousuke dan Starrk, jauh lebih tua darinya. Otomatis sebagai anak bungsu, paling kecil dengan rentang usia yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh dengan kakak-kakaknya, Gin adalah bocah kesayangan di keluarganya.

Sousuke mengambil alih properti di perusahaan dengan aset besar, Hueco Mundo. Sedang Starrk, si tengah, menjalankan bisnis di bidang mebel dan terutama, yang berhubungan dengan kasur, bantal, dan selimut. Pernah dengar brand ternama Las Noches? Nah, itu punya Starrk.

Yang tidak banyak diketahui orang adalah, bahwa sebenarnya Gin kadang merasa kesepian. Dia punya beberapa teman akrab, tapi begitu sampai rumah, tidak ada teman main. Starrk biasanya sibuk tidur. Hanya Sousuke yang paling dekat dengannya. Kakak pertamanya itu seperti figur kakak sekaligus ayah bagi bocah itu. Sayang, sekarang Sousuke menganggap bahwa seorang bocah, lebih tepatnya remaja yang sudah menginjak lima belas tahun dan duduk di bangku SMA kelas sepuluh, seharusnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Dan karena kakak berambut coklat itu gemar mengusirnya keluar, akhirnya Gin menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menampungnya sampai Sousuke membolehkannya pulang.

Di rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

Byakuya Kuchiki bukan remaja ramai. Malah, dia cenderung pendiam. Entah kenapa, Gin senang sekali mengusiknya. Biasanya Byakuya akan berwajah kesal, tapi dia masih bisa tahan dengan celotehan Gin.

Yang membuatnya lebih betah lagi di sana, adalah adik perempuan Byakuya. Rukia baru berumur tiga tahun. Anak itu lucu dan menggemaskan. Rambutnya hitam legam, dan tubuhnya kecil. Meski begitu, cerewetnya minta ampun. Gin sih tidak keberatan. Malah dia lebih senang bermain dengan Rukia daripada dengan kakaknya. Seringnya mereka bermain di beranda, sedang Byakuya – yang sudah berganti dengan kaus rumahan dan berada tak jauh dari mereka- mengerjakan PR di meja kayu kecil yang bisa diseret dari ruang sebelah.

"Gin-chan, kau punya toko?" tanya si kecil Rukia.

Gin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak punya," jawabnya santai. Dia menanti-nanti kalimat Rukia selanjutnya. Rukia jauh lebih menarik dari Byakuya. Anak kecil itu suka melempar pertanyaan polos yang merupakan manifestasi rasa penasarannya. Berbeda dengan Byakuya.

"Kenapa kok tidak punya?" cecar Rukia. Saat ini dia sedang berada dalam masa-masa dimana keinginannya untuk tahu banyak hal tidak bisa ditahan. Dan dia suka sekali mengawali pertanyaannya dengan kata '_kenapa'_.

"Karena...tidak punya uang," jawab Gin asal, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Meski keluarganya bergelimang harta, tetap saja uang sakunya dijatah. Dan uang saku tersebut masih belum bisa untuk membeli barang toko kelontong kecil sekalipun.

Mata violet Rukia semakin membulat. Wajah polosnya menatap Gin penasaran. Rambut hitam lurusnya beriap-riap ditiup angin. "Aku punya uang," sahutnya gembira.

"Banyak, tidak?" tanya Gin, senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Banyak," jawab Rukia mantap.

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Se..." Rukia berhenti sejenak. Meski kata yang nyaris diucapkannya terpotong, bibirnya tetap terbuka. Wajahnya tampak berpikir keras. Menurut Gin, tidak ada yang lebih lucu dan menggemaskan selain Rukia yang sedang berceloteh. "Se..selumah (serumah)," tukas Rukia akhirnya. Tangan kecilnya dilambaikan membentuk lingkaran, menekankan besar 'rumah'.

Gin terkikik. Dia memegangi perutnya. Kaus sewarna rambut perak keunguan yang dipakainya sampai kusut. Seragam atasannya memang biasa ditanggalkannya saat sekolah berakhir dan kebetulan dia main ke rumah salah satu kawannya. Sedang celananya tetap terpakai.

Melihat Gin tergelak, Rukia ikut nyengir, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang kecil.

Byakuya harus menahan giginya yang bergemelutuk, menahan tawa.

"Rukia-chan sendiri, punya toko tidak?" setelah tawanya reda, Gin balik bertanya.

"Punya," jawab Rukia cepat.

"Toko apa?"

"Toko syal."

Gin terbahak lagi. Di belakang Gin, Byakuya sampai harus menutupi wajahnya dengan buku supaya Gin tidak tahu dia sedang tertawa tertahan dan tanpa suara.

Keluarga Byakuya memang punya butik scarf dan topi, dari bahan kwalitas nomor satu, yang harganya selangit. Dan karena Rukia masih cadel, belum bisa melafalkan beberapa huruf dengan benar, Byakuya mencarikan kata lain untuk padanan suatu kata. Rukia belum bisa mengucapkan 'scarf', jadi Byakuya mengajarinya kata 'syal'.' Selendang' terdengar lebih mudah, tapi karena nyaris janggal, 'syal'-lah yang dipilih Byakuya.

Tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu hitam besar melintas di rumpun bunga di seberang halaman. Rukia segera bangkit, memakai sandal, dan berlari mengejar sang kupu-kupu. Sayup-sayup terdengar gumam nyanyian dari bibirnya,"...kupu-kupu yang lucu...kemana engkau telbang(terbang)..."

Anak kecil itu perhatiannya gampang teralihkan. Beberapa waktu bercanda dengan Gin dan mengamati kakaknya mengerjakan PR, detik berikutnya bisa saja dia mengejar kupu-kupu atau kucing yang suka mampir ke rumah.

Dulunya, Rukia takut dan malu-malu pada Gin. Dia tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan Gin. Dan kalau Gin menghampirinya, secepat kilat dia berlindung di balik tubuh Byakuya. Lama-lama, ketika intensitas kunjungan Gin semakin sering, dia tidak malu-malu lagi.

"Gin," panggil Byakuya. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kurang darimu."

Kalimat Byakuya membuat Gin menoleh dan sepenuhnya memberi perhatian pada teman sekelasnya di Seireitei High itu. "Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Byakuya tetap menatap Gin, ekspresinya berubah datar. "Kau anak terakhir, kan? Mungkin saja kau butuh adik sebagai teman bermainmu di rumah," urai Byakuya.

Wajah rubah Gin membeku, tapi kemudian seringai muncul dan nyaris menghabiskan seluruh wajahnya. "Kau benar, Byakuya. Aku memang butuh teman bermain di rumah. Bagaimana kalau Rukia kubawa pulang?"

"Kau sinting. Masa kakakmu belum punya anak?"

"Jangan sinis begitu, dong. Kedua kakakku masih single, belum ada tanda-tanda punya pacar, apalagi menikah. Kalau boleh, Rukia saja kuadopsi," tawar Gin.

Tentu saja permintaan Gin ditolak mentah-mentah meski Byakuya diiming-iming bakal diberi selimut dan bantal dari bulu angsa merk Las Noches, yang sehelainya saja sama dengan uang saku remaja reguler selama tiga bulan.

Jadi si bungsu mungkin memang terdengar menggiurkan. Disayang, dimanja. Hanya saja, bagi Gin, akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau ada seseorang di rumah yang bisa diajak bersenda gurau. Bukan orang tua, atau kakak yang usianya jauh lebih tua. Mungkin Byakuya benar, Gin ingin adik. Kalau bisa sih yang lucu, imut dan menggemaskan seperti Rukia. Sayang sekali, statusnya sebagai sang bungsu tidak akan berubah.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Summary:**

**Gin berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Hobinya adalah bermain dengan Rukia dan mengusili seekor kucing pirang yang dinamai Kira. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 2**

.-.-.

Sousuke selalu berpikir bahwa remaja tanggung seumuran Gin seharusnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama teman-temannya. "Aku tak ingin adik laki-lakiku jadi kuper," tandasnya tiap kali Gin protes.

"Aku lumayan gaul, kok," sanggah Gin keras. Wajahnya tetap menyeringai dan matanya tetap sipit namun jengkel melumuri nada suaranya. "Lagipula, Starrk juga biasanya tidur melulu."

"Jangan bandingkan dirimu dengannya. Walau begitu, koneksi Starrk tak kurang-kurang. Hayo, Gin. Keluar sana," usir Sousuke.

"Tidak takut aku bakal diculik, nih?" cibir Gin.

Sousuke hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan dengusan pelan. "Aku yakin tak akan ada yang berani menculikmu. Wajahmu menakuti siapapun yang bermaksud menculikmu," balasnya terus terang.

Gin kehabisan opsi. Bisa saja dia ke mall atau tempat hiburan lain. Sayangnya, remaja jangkung itu lebih senang menghibur diri dengan mengganggu teman-temannya. Sayangnya lagi, dia tidak bisa merecoki Byakuya. Temannya itu murka luar biasa ketika tahu Rukia menangis sampai terisak-isak gara-gara mainannya disembunyikan Gin.

"Kau! Dasar laki-laki sadis. Beraninya membuat adikku menangis," raung Byakuya, marah.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda kok. Nih, boneka Chappie-nya kukembalikan," gerutu Gin seraya menyerahkan boneka empuk berbentuk kelinci.

"Pertama dan terakhir kuperingatkan, jauh-jauh dari Rukia. Awas kalau aku melihatmu mendekatinya, apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis. Kujamin, selimut Las Noches yang jadi kafan mayatmu," ancam Byakuya kejam. Biasanya dia berpembawaan kalem dan tenang. Tapi, melihat adik balitanya tersedu-sedu mencari bonekanya dan wajah licik Gin membuatnya kalap.

Sejak itulah frekuensi kedatangan Gin ke kediaman Byakuya terhenti.

Gin menghela napas panjang. Tak ada hal menarik yang harus dikerjakannya. Semua PR telah dikerjakan, belajar juga sudah selesai. Jadi dia memutuskan duduk di ayunan halaman rumahnya. Saat itulah matanya menangkap kelebatan pirang kecil tak jauh darinya.

Tanpa sadar senyuman Gin bertambah lebar. Perlahan dia bangkit dari ayunan, berjingkat tanpa suara menghampiri kucing kecil itu.

Si kucing tersentak. Mata biru langitnya mengerjab kaget. Dia hendak berlari tapi Gin jauh lebih gesit. Sekejab mata, dia sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan kokoh Gin.

"Halo kucing manis, darimana asalmu?" tanya Gin lembut. Toh dia tak peduli meski kenyataannya si kucing tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kucing itu mengeong pelan. Dia meronta ingin melepaskan diri, tapi jari-jari kurus Gin lebih kuat. Barulah ketika Gin mengelus bulu-bulu di perutnya, dia jadi lebih tenang.

"Meong?" si kucing menatap Gin. Mata birunya cerah dan polos.

"Kau lapar? Badanmu kurus sekali, pasti sudah berhari-hari tidak makan," tambah Gin. Dia duduk bersila, membuat denimnya kotor terkena rumput.

Mata si kucing kini berubah lebih gelap. Pasti kalau bisa mengerti bahasa manusia dan berbicara, dia akan membalas,"_Jangan menyebutku kurus. Lihat saja badanmu sendiri, Kerempeng!"_

"Kau kucing liar, ya? Kok tidak ada kalungnya. Baiklah, kalau begitu yang kau butuhkan adalah nama. Bagaimana kalau 'Kira'? Artinya pirang dan cantik. Bulumu pirang dan matamu biru cantik," gumam Gin. Kalau ada lagi sifatnya yang membuatnya tampak berbeda dari teman-temannya adalah kadar keanehan Gin dalam memandang sesuatu. Walau dirasa tak masuk akal, Gin cuek saja, dan sepertinya si kucing, Kira, juga tak ambil pusing dengan nama yang seenaknya sudah disematkan Gin padanya.

Dan pada akhirnya Kira-lah yang jadi teman Gin di rumah. Kira bukan kucing peliharaan siapapun. Dia hanyalah kucing kampung kecil yang senang mengembara. Senang mengais ikan atau udang pada siapapun yang berbaik hati memberinya. Tubuhnya masih kecil, bulunya pirang lebat. Kira sering datang ke halaman Gin, dan bocah lima belas tahun itu senang jika Kira berusaha menarik simpatinya.

"Kenapa aku malah suka kucing manja sepertimu, huh?" tukas Gin ketika Kira menempelkan kepalanya ke kakinya. "Kau tidak ada gunanya. Disuruh menangkap tikus, jangan-jangan malah sebaliknya, kau yang dimangsa," gerutu Gin. Meski begitu, terselip nada sayang dalam suaranya.

"Meong?" kali ini Kira berguling di samping kaki Gin. Menggeliatkan badan dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini beneran manja, deh," kata Gin geli. Dan jika Kira sudah pura-pura terkapar seperti itu, Gin menyerah. Dia menggelitik perut Kira. Setelah itu pasti kucing kecil dan manja itu akan mengusapkan kepalanya ke kaki Gin, minta makan.

_'Aku sudah membuatmu tertawa, jadi sekarang beri aku makan,'_ begitulah isyarat Kira. Karena Gin sudah jatuh hati pada si kucing, dia akan masuk ke dalam dan keluar dengan ikan salmon segar di tangan.

Kadang Gin akan meraih tubuh kecil Kira, menggoyang badan kucing itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil tertawa. Lain waktu Gin meraih sehelai lidi, dan bermain ayo-tangkap-lidi-ini dengan Kira. Kira melonjak-lonjak senang dan ikut Gin mengitari penjuru halaman, sampai akhirnya Kira meninggalkan Gin, berlari entah kemana. Kira hanyalah kucing kampung tak bertuan yang bebas, dia tak terikat dengan siapapun meski bermacam orang telah memberinya makan. Gin tidak berniat mengadopsinya. Tentu saja dia suka Kira, tapi tidak terpikir akan menjadi tuannya.

.-.-.

Sousuke diam-diam mengamati Gin. Tanpa setahu adik bungsunya, Sousuke kadang mengawasinya bermain dengan Kira dari balik kaca riben di ruang kerja di lantai dua. Dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat Gin menjahili Kira.

Walau gemar menyuruh Gin supaya bergaul di luar, sebenarnya Sousuke paham bahwa sebagai anak terakhir, Gin bisa saja mengidap penyakit akut bertajuk kesepian. Dia dan Starrk sibuk dengan pekerjaan, begitu juga dengan orang tua mereka, meninggalkan Gin sendiri. Bukannya Gin kekurangan kasih sayang. Hanya saja, ada yang memang kurang.

Bagaimanapun, melihat Gin terduduk lesu di ayunan yang dibuat Starrk di halaman bawah membuat Sousuke sedikit terenyuh. Sudah berhari-hari Kira tidak mampir. Apalagi, Ulquiorra mengabarkan bahwa beberapa waktu lalu ada pembersihan kucing kampung. Tangan kanan Sousuke yang berdarah Spanyol itu juga menambahkan bahwa semua kucing yang terjaring dibuang di hutan Karakura, yang jaraknya bermil-mil jauhnya.

Di bawah sana, Gin mengayunkan ayunannya tanpa semangat. Kira yang biasanya diajak bermain sudah tak ada. Teman yang bisa direcoki juga jauh-jauh hari sudah mengultimatum akan mendepak Gin kalau menjahili adik kecilnya lagi.

Sousuke sudah menawarkan akan membelikan Gin kucing Persia atau Anggora, tapi Gin menampiknya. Chemistry-nya hanya bisa dijalin dengan Kira, walau kucing itu manjanya minta ampun dan nyaris tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan kucing selayaknya dikarenakan usianya yang masih terlalu belia.

Sepertinya, lagi-lagi Gin kesepian.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Summary:**

**Gin berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Hobinya adalah bermain dengan Rukia dan mengusili seekor kucing pirang yang dinamai Kira. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 3**

.-.-.

"Byakuya! Halo," sapa Gin riang seraya memamerkan senyum menawannya. Yang dimaksud di sini bukan senyuman yang mampu membuat para gadis terpesona, tapi senyuman lebar yang nyaris menghabiskan seluruh wajah Gin. Ditambah matanya yang tampak semakin sipit, wajah Gin tak jauh beda dengan wajah rubah.

"Ada apa, Serigala?" balas Byakuya datar.

"Bukan _'Serigala'_, tapi _'Rubah'_," ralat Gin cepat.

"Oke, _Wolf_," angguk Byakuya, rautnya penuh pengertian bercampur curiga.

"_Fox_. Rubah. Kau bodoh ya, tidak tahu bedanya rubah dan serigala," komentar Gin dengan wajah mengernyit. Wajahnya kini tampak seperti musang sedang berpikir.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Byakuya membanting pintu gerbang, membuat remaja berambut perak-keunguan itu terlonjak.

Sore itu Gin bertandang ke rumah Byakuya. Tidak ada lagi temannya bermain dan dia sedang luar biasa bosan, jadi Gin memantapkan hati dan tak lama kemudian, dia sudah berada di depan gerbang jati rumah Byakuya.

Gin segera memencet bel. Lagi-lagi Byakuya yang membuka pintu.

"Ada apa lagi?" desis Byakuya agak jengkel sampai-sampai dia berkacak pinggang.

"Masa membiarkan tamu berdiri di luar? Biarkan aku masuk dong," pinta Gin.

"Katakan dulu apa maumu?" kata Byakuya dingin.

"Yah..Cuma mau main saja, kok," jawab Gin nyengir, tidak mau terdengar memelas.

Byakuya melotot. Dia tidak keberatan main dengan Gin di sekolah, tapi beda ceritanya kalau sudah diluar jam sekolah, apalagi mendapati Gin berdiri di pintu rumah. Bukan berseragam, melainkan memakai kaus dan jeans. Membawa tas pula. Alamat, putra bungsu keluarga tajir itu bakal lama di sini.

"Aku keberatan," aku Byakuya terang-terangan.

"Kau keberatan temanmu main ke rumahmu? Byakuya, kau sungguh kejam," balas Gin tak kalah jujur.

"Yang kejam itu dirimu, Gin. Yang lebih memalukan lagi, kau membuat balita menangis."

"Soal Rukia, ya? Aku janji deh, tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Byakuya..."

"Jangan merajuk lagi. Ayo masuk!" gertak Byakuya.

Gin meringis. Setelah menyeberangi halaman dan melepas sepatu, dia mengekor Byakuya sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Kau sedang apa tadi?" tanya Gin.

"Menulis kaligrafi," jawab Byakuya tak acuh.

Gin segera duduk di sofa favoritnya di rumah itu, sedang Byakuya membereskan kuas dan kertas-kertas di meja. Baru sedetik Gin menghempaskan pantat teposnya, Rukia berlari-lari kecil memasuki ruang itu.

"Rukia-chaaan," panggil Gin. Wajahnya berbinar cerah.

Byakuya yakin sekali Rukia akan sembunyi di balik tubuh jangkungnya, mata bulat violetnya ketakutan melihat Gin dan dia menolak mendekatinya.

"Gin-chaaan," Rukia menyapa balik. Dia tertawa dan melompat-lompat menghampiri Gin. Rok putihnya ikut melambai seiring tubuh kecilnya berguncang.

Byakuya nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri melihat antusiasme Rukia melihat Gin.

"Kau cantik sekali, Rukia-chan. Wangi lagi," puji Gin.

Rukia tersenyum, tak kalah lebar dengan senyum Gin. "Iya dong. Aku kan habis mandi sama kelamas (keramas)," cetusnya gembira. Jari-jarinya mengusap rambut hitamnya yang masih basah.

Byakuya memang pendendam kalau sudah menyangkut Rukia. Dia masih sebal setengah mati dengan ulah Gin yang menyembunyikan boneka kesayangan adik balitanya beberapa waktu lalu. Yang dilupakannya, Rukia yang masih kecil, polos dan periang ternyata adalah tipe anak pemaaf dan berdada lapang. Anak kecil itu sudah lupa bagaimana dia menangis tersedu-sedu gara-gara remaja bertampang culas yang sekarang dengan gembira ikut menarik-narik rambut hitam lurusnya.

"Kau imut sekali, Rukia-chan. Beda banget dengan kakakmu. Sini, kucium," ujar Gin gemas.

Secepat cahaya, Byakuya menyambar Rukia dan menggendongnya. "Jauhkan bibirmu dari Rukia, Mesum!" hardik Byakuya. Kalau mata bisa membunuh, detik itu juga Gin sudah berada di dimensi lain bernama alam baka.

Gin kaget. "Lho, kok mengarah ke mesum, sih? Aku cuma mau cium pipinya, kok," bantah Gin tak mengerti. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Byakuya mengerjabkan mata kelamnya. Dia baru sadar, tindakan dan ucapannya berlebihan. Tapi, dia menolak minta maaf. Setelah menarik napas panjang, dia menurunkan Rukia dan mendudukkan tubuh ringannya di sisinya.

"Jadi, kau ke sini hanya sekedar main atau ada perlu," ujar Byakuya berbasa-basi. Dia mengalihkan matanya dari Gin ketika dia merasakan hentakan lembut. Rukia memelintir kaus hijau muda yang dikenakannya, berusaha menarik perhatian sang kakak. Tanpa sadar, remaja itu tersenyum dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Hihi..." bukannya menjawab, Rukia malah terkikik senang. Bagi anak itu, bisa membuat kakaknya dan orang lain menoleh ke arahnya adalah suatu prestasi tersendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin main kok. Bosan di rumah terus," jawab Gin jujur. Byakuya dan Rukia kini memandangnya, menyimak kalimatnya dengan seksama.

"Kalau begitu, main sana dengan teman-teman."

"Tidak ada yang mau. Waktu kutelpon, semuanya bilang sibuk atau sedang keluar bersama siapa-gitu," curhat Gin. Mungkin untuk orang lain, Gin hanya menumpahkan uneg-unegnya tanpa rasa beban. Tapi bagi Byakuya yang sering bergaul dengannya, dia mengenali ada sedikit kekecewaan mewarnai nada suara Gin. Walau termasuk anak judes, Byakuya masih mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membocorkan pada Gin bahwa sebenarnya teman-teman mereka di sekolah agak takut dan berpikir berulang-ulang untuk dekat-dekat dengan anak segemuk lidi itu. Byakuya juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Wajah Gin memang mencurigakan. Siapa sih yang rela bergaul dengan orang bertampang licik? Byakuya sendiri tidak keberatan berteman dengan Gin. Pikirnya, Gin tidak semenakutkan wajahnya.

"Terus, solusinya kau main ke sini? Kau tahu kan, kalau sudah di rumah, aku jarang keluar. Rukia pasti merengek ingin ikut," urai Byakuya.

"Kakak mau kelual (keluar) ya? Aku ikuuut..." sahut Rukia. Telinganya tegak mendengar kata 'keluar' dari bibir kakaknya. Tangannya kini menarik-narik kaus Byakuya agak kencang dan mengguncang lutut si kakak dengan semangat.

"Tidak Rukia, Kakak tidak kemana-mana, kok," ujar Byakuya menenangkan sang adik. Sebagai adik kecil, Rukia memang suka menempel Byakuya. Dia masih bisa diberi pengertian bahwa pada pagi sampai siang -dan terkadang nyaris sore- kakaknya menghabiskan waktu di sekolah. Tapi begitu Byakuya sampai di rumah, Rukia ingin selalu bersamanya. Karena itulah Byakuya selalu menuntaskan urusan sekolah sebelum pulang ke rumah megahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Paling tidak, ada tempat yang kutuju," tukas Gin sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ya kan, Rukia-chan?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan bocah perempuan itu.

"Iya, Gin-chan. Kesini saja, main sama aku," kata Rukia dengan suara kanak-kanaknya.

Gin terhibur mendengarnya, apalagi melihat senyum yang selalu tersungging di wajah kekanakan Rukia. "Hei," katanya mendadak, teringat sesuatu. Gin meraih tasnya dan membuka resleting. Duo kakak beradik di sofa sampingnya hanya menatapnya penasaran.

"Ini, untuk Rukia-chan," malu-malu, Gin menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan rapi.

"Lho, untukku mana?" tuntut Byakuya. Keningnya berkerut.

"Eh? Wah, maaf ya, tadi aku tidak terpikir untuk memberimu juga," sesal Gin. Dia menggaruk leher kurusnya, tanda menyesal.

"Untukku?" pekik Rukia gembira. Dia cepat-cepat beringsut melewati kakaknya dan menyambar hadiah Gin. Byakuya membantunya membuka bungkusan itu, yang isinya ternyata bantal hati besar berwarna ungu muda. Merk Las Noches, yang harganya kira-kira dua bulan uang SPP sekolah umum.

"Rukia, bilang apa pada Gin," kata Byakuya mengingatkan.

"Telima (terima) kasih, Gin-chaaan," tukas Rukia. Dia memeluk bantal barunya dan melompat-lompat kecil, ekspresi non verbalnya mengungkapkan rasa senang hatinya. Dia segera memperlihatkan hadiah itu pada kakaknya, meski tadinya Byakuya sudah melihatnya.

"Omong-omong, tumben kau memberi sesuatu untuk Rukia," celetuk Byakuya.

"Anggap saja itu permintaan maafku," kata Gin. Wajahnya kini nyengir lebar, menyematkan lagi 'fox-faced' yang selama ini dituainya.

"Oh," Byakuya mengangguk. Keningnya kembali berkerut ketika dia benar-benar mengamati bantal Rukia beserta sulamannya. "Sebentar, Gin. Kenapa tulisannya 'I Love You'? Apa maksudmu?"

Gin terkejut. "Masa?" serunya. Tadi dia tidak memperhatikannya. Sebelum ke rumah Byakuya, dia mampir dulu ke toko Starrk, memilih bantal yang warnanya mendekati warna mata Rukia, dan kemudian meminta salah satu pegawai untuk membungkusnya dengan kertas kado yang juga berwarna ungu.

"Dasar pedofil. Rupanya ada udang di balik batu. Kau bermaksud menyogoknya, ya?" kata Byakuya gusar.

"Bukan begitu, Byakuya," elak Gin, agak panik. "Aku sayang Rukia seperti adik, kok. Sumpah," imbuh Gin lagi. Tangannya melambai-lambai, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, berusaha meyakinkan Byakuya bahwa niatnya memang murni dan tulus.

"Ya sudah," kata Byakuya akhirnya, menyadari bahwa _sepertinya_ dia menderita sister complex tapi tak ingin orang lain mampu mendeteksinya. Yang sayangnya, gagal.

"Kalau begitu, Rukia boleh kubawa pulang, dong."

"Tidak boleh. Jangan mulai, Gin!"

"Iya iya!"

Byakuya masih kakak yang protektif, dan Gin masih teman yang sering menyebalkan. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka baikan, jadi Gin tanpa sungkan kembali merecoki anak sulung keluarga Kuchiki itu.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kalau sudah besar Rukia untukku saja," usul Gin ketika dua hari kemudian dia main ke rumah Byakuya.

"Jika saat itu datang, aku akan melarangnya habis-habisan berpacaran dengan pria tua yang usianya terpaut dua belas tahun darinya," sahut Byakuya, menanggapinya datar.

"Ugh!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Aku jadi pikir-pikir kalau bakal punya kakak ipar galak sepertimu."

"Baguslah. Jadi adikku aman."

Dan karena sudah baikan dengan satu-satunya teman yang tidak takut padanya, Gin tidak kesepian lagi. Ditambah ada seorang balita imut yang gembira tiap kali melihatnya, Gin tidak bersedih lagi.

**Tamat. ****Fin. Happy ending.**

.

.

.

Ups, ternyata belum.

.-.-.

**TBC**

**A/N :** Tidak semua karakter di cerita ini memanggil teman atau kerabat mereka dengan honorifix. Gin tentu saja sudah tidak pantas dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan', tapi karena Rukia masih kecil dan belum begitu mengerti, dia memanggil Gin 'Gin-chan'. Untuk Byakuya, cukup dengan sebutan 'Kakak'. Yah, untuk memudahkan saja. Jadi, mohon maklum. Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Summary:**

**Gin berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Hobinya adalah bermain dengan Rukia dan mengusili seekor kucing pirang yang dinamai Kira. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 4**

.-.-.

Gin baru saja hendak naik ke kamarnya ketika dilihatnya dua kakaknya berada di ruang tengah. Mengurungkan niatnya, remaja itu berbalik dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Seperti biasa, Starrk menyelonjorkan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa, menghabiskan sofa panjang itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tampak terlelap. Di sisi lain, Sousuke sedang menyimak berita sore. Mata coklatnya yang tadinya terpaku menatap televisi beralih pada adik bungsunya.

"Darimana, Gin?" tegurnya.

"Dari rumah Byakuya," jawab Gin. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati sofa yang diduduki kakak tertuanya. "Tumben sudah di rumah jam segini," gumam Gin heran. Biasanya mereka sampai di rumah menjelang petang, sedang saat itu matahari masih terang benderang.

"Yah, besok kan akhir pekan. Sekali-kali santai lebih awal tidak salah, kan," jawab Sousuke santai. "Dan lagi, ini salah satu upaya memperkuat family bonding," imbuhnya setengah serius.

Gin mengedikkan bahu. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan tabloid khusus ponsel terbaru. Ketika dirasa posisinya kurang nyaman, Gin pindah dari sofa dan duduk bersila di karpet empuk di bawah. Karpet itu produk Starrk. Tebal dan lembut, dijamin siapapun yang duduk di atasnya tidak bakal masuk angin karena kedinginan sebagaimana yang umumnya terjadi pada orang yang menduduki karpet reguler, bahkan untuk orang yang kurang daging seperti Gin dan rentan masuk angin.

Gemerisik kertas yang dibalik menarik perhatian Sousuke. "Kau baca apa?" Jawaban Gin adalah tarikan halaman depan tabloid yang diacungkan melewati hidungnya. "Mau beli ponsel? Kau sudah punya, kan?" tanya Sousuke lagi.

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku ingin yang baru," gumam Gin dari balik tabloid.

"Yang lama rusak?"

"Tidak. Masih bisa dipakai sih, tapi fiturnya sudah ketinggalan jaman," tambah Gin cuek.

"Hah, untuk anak sekolahan sepertimu, fitur canggih bisa jadi mubazir," Starrk menimpali. Pria itu membuka mata dan menggaruk jenggot tipisnya. Meski sesaat tampak nyaman di alam mimpi, Starrk jenis orang sigap yang pada moment matanya terbuka, dia sudah siap untuk makan, minum, ngobrol atau memeriksa laporan perusahaannya. Benar-benar orang yang unik dan cekatan.

"Hei, aku kan melek teknologi. Tidak masalah dong meski aku masih anak sekolahan seperti katamu," tangkis Gin cepat.

Sousuke terkekeh. "Starrk benar. Kau belum butuh ponsel dengan tambahan navigasi. Selama ini rute paling jauh adalah sekolahmu, tak mungkin kau bakal tersesat sampai-sampai butuh navigator," guraunya.

"Tidak hanya navigator, aku butuh fitur lain," potong Gin, mulai cemberut.

"Misalnya? Kuperkirakan saat ini kegunaan ponsel bagimu hanya untuk mengirim pesan, telepon, mendengarkan musik dan memanfaatkan fasilitas kamera. Tidak banyak," tambah Sousuke lambat-lambat.

"Kau tidak butuh fasilitas wi-fi di ponsel. Ada jaringan internet di rumah yang bisa digunakan tanpa batas," sahut Starrk seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. Jaket putih yang tadi dipakai sebagai ganti selimut kini melorot sampai perut, memperlihatkan kaus rumahan abu-abu merk 'Lullaby' yang terkenal.

"Dan meski ada kamus Inggris-Inggris lengkap sebagai fitur tambahan, aku yakin kau tidak akan menggunakannya," tunjuk Sousuke, tepat sasaran. Selama ini dirinya dan Starrklah yang berfungsi sebagai kamus berjalan bagi Gin.

Wajah Gin kini tak jauh beda dengan rubah kelaparan yang murka. "Suka-suka aku, dong," balasnya ketus. Kalau ada hal yang tidak disukainya, adalah hobi kakak-kakaknya yang senang menjahilinya. Selain anak kesayangan, Gin juga adik yang sering jadi korban olok-olokan mereka.

"Kami yang butuh ponsel canggih, Gin, untuk memudahkan urusan kerjaan kami," tutur Starrk beralasan.

Gin tidak membalas lagi. Selicik apapun dia, bersilat lidah dengan duo berambut coklat itu tidak akan ada ujung pangkalnya. Mereka selalu kompak menyudutkannya. Huh, mentang-mentang lebih tua!

"Baiklah, anggap saja kau akan beli ponsel baru. Kau punya tabungan, tidak?" cetus Sousuke, menyadari suasana hati adik terkecilnya.

Gin membeku. "Ada sih, tapi kurang sedikit," ujarnya lirih. Kabut tipis menyelimuti raut wajahnya.

"Wah, kalau begitu, nabung saja dulu," saran Starrk enteng. Di seberang, Sousuke nyengir jahil.

"Lho, niatku aku minta tambah pada kalian," tukas Gin polos tanpa sungkan.

"Enak sekali! Cari uang tidak gampang, lho," komentar Sousuke ramah, membuat muka Gin semakin tertekuk.

"Huh!" dengus Gin. "Apa gunanya kakak kalau bukan untuk mensupport adiknya?" cetusnya jengkel, tidak mengindahkan gelak tawa dua kakaknya.

Malam itu, Gin tertidur dengan tabloid ponsel terbuka di samping bantal bulu angsanya.

.-.-.

Gin merasakan selimutnya melorot. Diikuti gerutuan, masih tetap memejamkan mata, Gin menarik lagi si selimut. Tapi hentakan keras pada selimutnya membuatnya membuka mata sedikit dengan kesal. Di ujung tempat tidurnya, Starrk sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Bangun, Pemalas, sudah siang!" seru Starrk, kini mengguncang kaki Gin tanpa ampun.

"Hari ini kan libur," bantah Gin, bersiap memejamkan mata dan bergelung lagi di balik selimut.

"Wah, padahal aku mau mengantarmu beli ponsel lho," kata Starrk, pura-pura menyesal.

Mendengar itu, Gin langsung duduk tegak. "Beneran? Tapi, uangku masih kurang," bahu Gin merosot, pilu.

"Aku tambah," gumam Starrk, membuat Gin bersorak keras. "Aku tunggu di mobil, sepuluh menit lagi." Starrk melambaikan tangan dan beranjak keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Lho, Starrk, aku belum mandi nih. Tunggu lebih lama, dong," seru Gin panik. Dia bergegas bangkit, tapi malah terbelit selimut lebarnya.

Meski harus mandi bebek -alias mandi super cepat- dan sarapan di mobil, Gin tidak marah pada sang kakak. Siapa yang sempat marah pada orang yang akan menambal kekurangan duit untuk membeli ponsel baru dengan fitur teranyar dan super canggih?

Sekedar info saja, walau sering jadi objek kejahilan kakak-kakaknya, sebenarnya Gin anak yang dimanja, lho.

.-.-.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Orang Jawa pasti tahu mandi bebek, kan?


	5. Chapter 5

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Summary:**

**Gin berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Hobinya adalah bermain dengan Rukia dan mengusili seekor kucing pirang yang dinamai Kira. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 5**

.-.-.

Byakuya sedang ngobrol dengan Gin ketika beberapa temannya muncul. Pojok taman berjudul DPR aliasDi bawah Pohon Rindang memang tempat favorit mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat pertama.

Grimmjow, Shuuhei, dan Ikkaku jadi ragu untuk duduk di bangku kosong di samping duo sahabat itu. Mereka berteman dengan Byakuya, bukan dengan anak berambut perak yang sedang nyengir di sebelahnya. Gin menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman, wajah rubahnya membuat gatal. Melihat trio yang tampak maju mundur itu, Byakuya melambaikan tangan dan berseru, "Oi, sini!"

Terlambat untuk mundur dan mencari tempat lain, mereka menurut dan duduk melingkar, sesuai dangan bangku yang tersedia.

"Baru saja istirahat pertama tapi wajah kalian seperti kuli kecapekan," komentar Byakuya melihat wajah kuyu teman-temannya.

"Aku memang lelah," balas Shuuhei. "Kalau mereka sih, karena malas saja makanya wajahnya begitu," lanjutnya tak acuh sambil menunjuk dua rekannya.

Tak terima dengan sebutan malas, Grimmjow meninju lengan Shuuhei sampai remaja berambut hitam runcing itu merintih. "Aku capek gara-gara ulangan tadi. Belum lagi nanti ada kerjaan," elaknya.

"Kerjaan?" telinga Gin tegak. "Kalian kerja, ya?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Paling tidak rentang usia teman-temannya adalah lima belas sampai enam belas. Pagi sampai siang mereka sekolah. Pulang sekolah ada ekstra, belum lagi kalau setelahnya bermain dengan teman yang lain. Istilahnya, gaul. Kapan waktu yang tersisa untuk kerja? Kerja kan butuh banyak waktu.

Si rubah itu tampak bingung.

"Bukan kerjaan seperti yang ada di benakmu," tukas Grimmjow tajam. Dia mengibaskan tangan. Baru kali ini dia berdekatan dengan Gin. Ada sedikit canggung yang dirasakannya, tapi melihat wajah bingung Gin membuatnya agak terhibur.

"Kami tidak kerja di kafe atau toko, kok," Shuuhei menimpali. Diantara ketiganya, dia yang terlihat paling tenang. "Kerjaan kami fleksibel, soalnya kami bantu keluarga sih."

"Aku membantu membersihkan dojo ayahku, pagi dan malam. Setelah itu baru dapat upah," ujar si botak Ikkaku.

"Oh, jadi di rumahmu ada dojo," gumam Gin pelan, tidak lagi takjub melihat tubuh kekar Ikkaku.

"Kalau aku sih mengantar jemput Kensei, kakakku, ke tempat kerjanya. Setelah beberapa hari, baru dia memberiku duit," kata Shuuhei. "Pagi kami berangkat bareng. Setelah menurunkannya di kantornya, aku ke sekolah. Sorenya saat jam kantor berakhir, dia menelponku dan minta jemput," tambah Shuuhei menjelaskan kerjaannya.

"Kalau aku sih harus mencuci mobil ayahku dulu," gerutu Grimmjow. "Kadang aku harus menemani ibuku belanja," lanjutnya setengah bergidik, membayangkan tumpukan tas belanjaan berisi sayur mayur yang biasa dijinjingnya.

"Kalian butuh uang untuk apa?" tanya Gin, tertarik dengan deskripsi mereka.

Grimmjow memutar mata dan mendengus. "Untuk beli-beli sesuatu," pungkasnya, mengerti bahwa mungkin hal ini agak sulit dipahami oleh anak orang kaya seperti Gin.

"Dan gaul," imbuh Ikkaku.

"Kami kan tidak selalu bisa minta uang begitu saja. Hitung-hitung bantu keluarga sambil menambah uang saku," ujar Shuuhei.

"Seperti kerja sambilan, tapi bukan," gumam Byakuya tak jelas.

"Betul," sahut si rambut biru Grimmjow.

Byakuya menoleh tepat saat wajah Gin tampak berpikir keras. Dia sudah kebal dengan keanehan Gin, tapi Gin dengan wajah serius jauh lebih menakutkan.

"Gin, kau tidak mikir yang macam-macam, kan?" desak Byakuya gelisah.

Gin hanya menggeleng.

.-.-.

"Kau ingin kerja sambilan?" Sousuke terbelalak.

Gin mengangguk. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keteguhan hatinya.

"Ada barang yang ingin kau beli?" cecar sang kakak. Tidak biasanya begitu dia pulang kerja petang itu, Gin langsung menyeretnya masuk dan mendudukkannya di ruang kerjanya. Dasi dan jas hitamnya masih menempel di tubuh atletisnya. Tapi Gin memang seperti itu, begitu menginginkan sesuatu, langsung mengungkapkannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Gin, mengangkat bahu. Dia sudah punya laptop, kamera digital, dan ponsel baru. Dompetnya juga gemuk.

"Terus?" tanya Sousuke lebih lanjut.

"Hanya ingin menambah uang saku," sahut Gin sebelum bercerita tentang tiga remaja yang kini jadi teman-temannya.

"Jadi, ada yang mengantar kakaknya dengan motor, membantu mencuci mobil, dan membersihkan dojo?" ulang Sousuke, menarik kesimpulan.

Konfirmasi Gin adalah anggukan kepalanya.

Tersenyum simpul, Sousuke melepaskan dasi dan menyampirkannya di meja. "Gin, kau bisa nyetir mobil dan mengantarku atau Starrk ke tempat kerja kami?"

Gin menggeleng. Dia memang belum bisa menyetir.

"Kau pernah mencuci mobil?"

Sebuah gelengan lagi.

"Pernah menyapu?"

Kerutan muncul di kening si bungsu. "Aku bisa belajar," sambar Gin cepat.

Sousuke malah tergelak.

"Aku serius," berang Gin. Remaja itu menghentakkan kaki pertanda kesal. "Mending aku menemui Starrk saja," ujarnya sebal, siap berbalik dan menerjang pintu.

"Baiklah, aku ada kerjaan untukmu," kata sang kakak akhirnya, menahan langkah Gin.

"Oh ya, apa?" tanya Gin penasaran.

"Sabtu besok, bersihkan rumput liar di halaman!" jawab Sousuke kalem.

Gin berpikir sejenak. "Oke," sahutnya. Seringai kembali terukir di wajahnya.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N: Menanggapi pertanyaan tentang ponsel terbaru Gin, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan merk. Anak laki-laki lebih fokus dengan fitur, dan Gin sendiri seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan, termasuk anak yang melek teknologi. Dia tidak begitu peduli merk, entah ponsel dari vendor besar dan terkenal atau dari vendor besar lain yang harganya agak miring namun kualitasnya lebih oke. Adik bungsu saya seperti itu, lebih mengedepankan kualitas fitur daripada nama brand. Jadi, silahkan teman-teman mengintip tipe-tipe ponsel di halaman yang menyajikan harga dan fitur hape, ya. Hihi.

**Mau mengintip untuk chapter berikutnya?** Gin mengajak Byakuya untuk membantunya. Karena tidak bisa ditinggal, Rukia juga ikut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya.**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 6**

.-.-.

Byakuya mengira dia akan bisa menghabiskan hari Sabtu itu dengan tenang dan damai di rumah. Nyatanya, telepon dari Gin pagi itu membuyarkan rencananya untuk bermalas-malasan.

"Byakuya, cepat ke rumah sekarang! Penting!" seru Gin tanpa basa-basi.

Remaja bermata gelap itu jengkel seketika. "Aku bahkan belum bilang 'halo', eh, kau sudah menyuruh-nyuruhku," balas Byakuya dongkol. "Memang ada apa? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Rukia."

"Tidak usah beralasan. Bawa saja adikmu ke sini," kata Gin lugas.

"Aku menolak," sahut Byakuya datar.

"Eh?" suara melengking Gin membuat telinga Byakuya sakit. "Tidak boleh menolak. Pokoknya kau harus ke sini," desak Gin keras kepala.

"Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Berani menyuruhku seenak pusarmu!" rutuk Byakuya.

"Kalau kau tidak ke sini, kita putus sebagai teman."

"Aku tidak rugi, tuh."

Bukan Gin kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya. Setelah rajukan, ancaman, dan rengekan yang menyebalkan, Byakuya setuju. Tak lama kemudian dia dan Rukia sampai di rumah besar Gin.

Bocah rubah itu sudah menantinya di halaman. Kaus merahnya melambai ketika Gin berlari mendekat.

Byakuya mengamati penampilan temannya. Kaus merah, celana pendek selutut warna khaki dan sandal. Identik dengan pilihan baju yang dikenakan Byakuya, hanya berbeda warna.

"Bantuan apa yang harus aku berikan?" tanya Byakuya langsung. Berbasa-basi dengan Gin sama sekali tidak ada untungnya. Bocah bermata sipit itu tidak mengatakan alasan yang akhirnya membuat dia dan adiknya ke rumah besar bercat putih abu-abu itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Gin malah menyapa adik kecil Byakuya. Dia berjongkok sehingga Rukia tidak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. "Halo, Rukia-chan. Kau tambah manis saja. Bajunya kok kembaran dengan Byakuya?"

"Apanya yang kembaran?" hardik Byakuya sebal. Dia malu. Baginya, baju kembaran hanya untuk cewek.

"Lho, Rukia kan pakai celana pendek dan kaus, sama denganmu," kata Gin beralasan.

"Tidak sama, dong," gerutu Byakuya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar. "Panas, sih, Gin-chan," sahutnya ringan.

Gin berdiri. "Let's get down to the business," ujarnya sok. Tadi malam dia menemukan kalimat itu di buku. Pagi itu Gin ingin tampak mengesankan, jadi bocah itu sengaja mengucapkannya di depan Byakuya. "Bantu aku mencabut rumput, ya!"

Nada suaranya tidak lagi terdengar sebagai permintaan. Kalimat itu lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan yang tidak membutuhkan balasan verbal, tapi menuntut tindakan yang dimaksud. "Ayo," ujar Gin tegas. Jari-jarinya membuat gerakan yang meminta dua bersaudara itu mengikutinya, kakinya melangkah menuju seorang pria jangkung yang telah menunggu mereka. Byakuya sadar, protes sekeras apapun yang bisa dilontarkannya tidak akan membuat Gin bergeming. Sekali sahabatnya itu memutuskan sesuatu, bahkan guyuran hujan disertai petir pun tidak akan membuatnya mundur.

Sambil tangannya menggandeng Rukia, Byakuya menghela napas berat. Buyar sudah rencana santainya, malah, dia harus membantu Gin mencabut rumput.

Halaman sekaligus taman rumah Gin sangat luas. Byakuya menduga dia harus membantu Gin mencabuti rumput di petak yang luas itu. Nyatanya, Sousuke, sang kakak, malah mengarahkan trio itu ke taman samping. Rumpun bunga warna-warni tumbuh di sana, baik di halaman itu maupun di pot. Halaman yang ini lebih kecil dari halaman utama.

"Tugas kalian adalah mencabut rumput liar. Ingat, hanya yang liar saja, bukan rumpun bunga," kata kakak tertua Gin lugas. Wajahnya yang biasanya baik hati nampak sangat serius mengingat sebentar lagi Gin dan Byakuya akan mengobok-obok hajat hidup tumbuhan di taman. "Ini contohnya," dia memperlihatkan setidaknya lima rumput liar.

"Aku tahu, kok," sergah Gin cepat. "Aku tahu yang mana yang rumput, mana yang bukan."

Mata Sousuke yang biasanya memancarkan kilatan ramah kini terarah tajam pada adik bungsunya. Pria itu nyaris tidak pernah menguarkan aura intimidasi. Memang tegas, tapi bukannya tidak ramah atau menakutkan. Kali ini, bahkan Gin yang barwajah licik sekalipun mendadak ciut nyalinya menerima tatapan belati kakaknya.

"Seorang pekerja, Gin, harus mendengarkan yang diinstruksikan padanya. Dia harus mau belajar dan menghargai ucapan rekan-rekan dan atasannya. Paham?" tukas Sousuke tajam.

Gin hanya mengangguk enggan.

Diam-diam Byakuya merasa senang melihat sahabatnya mengkerut. Remaja itu berpikir bahwa Gin memang sekali-kali harus diingatkan agar tidak selalu bertindak sesuai kehendaknya.

"Rumputnya harus dicabut. Sabit hanya digunakan untuk mencongkel akar yang bandel, sepertimu Gin," tambah Sousuke, mengerling pada adiknya. Gin membuang muka, sedang Byakuya nyengir. "Dilarang keras menggunakan cangkul. Mencangkul halaman terdengar seolah ide brilian, hanya memakan waktu singkat, kerja juga lebih cepat. Tapi, nantinya malah membahayakan rumpun-rumpun bunga yang masih kecil. Mengerti?"

Gin masih sedikit melengos, agak kesal disamakan dengan akar bandel. Ekspresi Byakuya kembali datar. Yang menggelikan, malah bocah perempuan kecil yang menggenggam erat tangan Byakuyalah yang nampak serius menyimak.

"Mengerti?" ulang Sousuke, yang dibalas anggukan oleh dua remaja di hadapannya. Dia menunduk, menatap mata bundar violet bening itu. "Mengerti, Rukia-chan?"

"Iya," jawab Rukia lirih, suaranya kecil.

"Iya apa?" kejar Sousuke lagi.

"Iya, ngelti (ngerti)," balas Rukia agak keras.

Sousuke kelihatannya senang mendengar jawaban Rukia. "Ayo masuk, Rukia-chan. Bibi pasti punya kue untukmu," ajaknya. Bibi yang dimaksud adalah wanita separuh baya yang biasanya datang untuk memasak di rumah itu. Batinnya, anak sekecil itu pasti belum bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang tidak diduganya adalah penolakan bocah itu.

"Enggak mau. Aku mau bantu Kakak," tolak Rukia tegas. Dia menggeleng dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Byakuya, seakan khawatir pria tinggi berkacamata itu akan memisahkannya dengan kakaknya.

"Rukia agak pemalu, Sousuke-san," kata Byakuya. "Biar saja dia menunggui kami di beranda," tambahnya memberi usul.

"Baiklah," Sousuke menyerah. "Sekali lagi kuingatkan, kalian hanya mencabut rumput liar. Kalau sudah selesai, panggil aku. Jangan menghancurkan taman!" ujarnya mewanti-wanti.

"Iya iya," gerutu Gin. Dia mendorong sang kakak supaya meninggalkan mereka.

Wajar saja Sousuke khawatir dengan kelangsungan tamannya. Sengaja dia tidak menyuruh Gin mencabut rumput di halaman utama, cemas Gin malah akan merusaknya. Imej _good for nothing_ tampak sesuai untuk adik terkecilnya, setidaknya sampai saat ini. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan trio itu begitu saja, jadi dia mengawasi mereka di ruang tengah. Bisakah bocah-bocah kaya yang tidak pernah susah itu mengerjakan tugas sederhana itu?

Gin memberi Byakuya sebuah keranjang tanggung. "Ini, tempat menaruh rumput yang sudah dicabut. Nanti rumputnya akan dibuang di tempat pembuangan di sana," telunjuk Gin menunjuk pojokan yang terhalang daun-daun lebar.

Yang tidak diketahui Sousuke, Gin dan teman-temannya kadang mencabut rumput yang tumbuh nakal di petak kecil di depan kelas mereka. Bahkan, kemoceng bukan benda asing bagi Gin. Jendela dan ventilasi kelas pernah dibersihkannya. Sekolahnya memang mewajibkan siswanya untuk membersihkan kelas mereka masing-masing, tidak hanya tergantung pada pegawai cleaning service sekolah. Tapi, Gin tidak pernah menyapu. Sudah ada teman-teman perempuannya yang melakukannya.

Untung saja matahari belum tinggi. Bekerja di bawah panas yang menyengat bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Si bibi hanya bertugas memasak, ada orang lain yang merapikan permadani rumput hijau dan mengenyahkan ilalang dan rumput liar. Sousuke tidak berharap banyak pada 'kerja sambilan' Gin hari itu, tapi setidaknya dia ingin adiknya itu mendapat pengalaman baru. Mata coklatnya berpindah pada dua bersaudara yang dipaksa Gin untuk datang. Byakuya kelihatan cemberut tapi tidak mengeluh. Sang adik malah bernyanyi riang dan nampak senang.

"Nanti upahnya kubagi dua," tawar Gin. Jari-jari kurusnya tanpa kesulitan menarik rumput-rumput sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Byakuya mendengus. "Kau menyuapku, rupanya," sindirnya. Bukan uang yang dicari Byakuya. Uang sakunya memang agak banyak daripada teman-temannya, tapi dia toh masih bisa meminta tambahan pada orang tuanya. Uang bukan perkara sulit baginya.

"Bukan," elak Gin. "Ini namanya '_part time'_," ujarnya bangga, seakan dua kata itu memiliki cita rasa lezat saat meluncur dari lidahnya.

"Gin, yang namanya _part time_ atau kerja sambilan itu berlangsung beberapa kali, terus-menerus. Ini namanya..." Byakuya berhenti. Dia tidak bisa menemukan istilah yang pas.

Gin mengangkat bahu, tak peduli.

Rukia ikut jongkok di samping Byakuya. Tangan kecilnya menarik-narik sebatang rumput kurus.

"Rukia, nanti kotor, lho," tegur Byakuya. Adik perempuannya sudah mandi dan cantik, wangi _cologne_ bayi menguar lembut dari tubuhnya. Mana tega dia membiarkan malaikat kecil itu kotor karena tanah dan rumput?

"Tidak apa-apa," balasnya cuek.

"Duduk saja di kursi kecil sana, Rukia-chan."

"Enggak mau, Gin-chan!"

Rukia agak keras kepala. Dia tidak suka dilarang melakukan hal yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya. Bocah itu ingin ikut berpartisipasi.

"Begini saja," Byakuya mengalah, bangkit dan mengambil kaleng hitam kecil dari plastik. "Kakak mencabut rumput, terus Kakak taruh di kaleng ini. Nanti kau yang menuangnya di keranjang besar Gin," usul Byakuya, yang diterima Rukia dengan senang hati. Anak itu gembira bila diberi pekerjaan.

"Kakak, bau lumput (rumput)!" seru Rukia ceria. Tangan kecilnya yang telah kotor disorongkannya ke depan hidung kakaknya. Menuruti sang adik, Byakuya mengendusnya.

"Iya, bau rumput. Baunya segar kan?" ujar Byakuya membenarkan.

"Iya, enak," balas Rukia, tertawa senang.

"Eh, Rukia-chan, tanganku juga bau rumput lho. Nih, cium saja?" sambung Gin sambil memperlihatkan tangan kotornya.

"Tidak usah, Rukia. Jangan hiraukan Si Rubah ini," kata Byakuya dingin.

Gin nyengir kecut.

.-.-.

Sousuke tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga. Dia keluar sambil menenteng dua kaleng minuman ringan dan sekotak jus apel seratus persen. "Hebat, hampir selesai dalam satu jam," pujinya memberi semangat. Beberapa rumput masih mencuat aneh di beberapa tempat tapi dia lumayan puas dengan kesungguhan Gin dan temannya. "Rukia-chan juga bantu, ya?"

"Iya," sahut Rukia riang sebelum menyeruput jusnya.

"Bersihkan diri kalian, setelah itu kutraktir es krim," kata Sousuke.

"Kami tidak ingin es krim. Mentahnya saja," protes Gin. Dia lebih menginginkan uang sebagai pengganti keringat yang berleleran di dahinya daripada segelas es krim.

"Asyik, es klim (krim)!" seru Rukia polos. Bajunya sudah belepotan tanah dan kotor, tapi dia tak peduli.

"Nah, Rukia-chan suka, kan? Anggap saja es krimnya sebagai bonus. Upahnya tetap, kok," sambung Sousuke, mengerti keengganan Gin.

Setengah jam kemudian kerjaan mereka selesai. Rukia dimandikan Bibi. Sementara menunggu bajunya dicuci, dia memakai kaus Gin saat masih SD, yang masih disimpan beberapa potong. Walau termasuk kurus, tetap saja kaus Gin kedodoran saat dikenakan Rukia, seperti baju terusan melebihi lutut.

"Rukia-chan, makan kue dulu," kata Gin menawarkan. Dia sedang menunggu giliran mandi setelah Byakuya.

Gadis kecil itu malah menarik kursi plastik kecil dan menyeretnya ke depan pintu kamar mandi. "Aku nunggu Kakak saja," tolaknya.

Gin buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Rukia. "Nanti kau basah kecipratan air dari dalam, lho." Meski agak egois dan suka seenaknya sendiri, Gin tidak tega melihat anak kecil duduk dengan melas menunggui kakaknya yang sedang mandi, tepat di depan pintu. Dia hanya menyangka Rukia, sebagai anak kecil, merasa canggung berada di tempat yang tidak familiar.

"Enggak apa-apa, kok," elak Rukia tegas.

Gin jadi iri. Rautnya yang biasanya dihiasi seringai kini cemberut. Seandainya punya adik, apakah dia bakal mau menungguinya mandi, batin Gin dalam hati.

.-.-.

Sousuke membawa mereka ke toko es krim yang tersohor di kota. Tempat itu dibangun puluhan tahun lalu dan sudah sering muncul di televisi. Namanya 'Urahara'. Toko itu serasa surga bagi pecinta es krim. Tak hanya es, permen berbagai bentuk dan rasa juga ada.

"Ini, upah kerja kalian hari ini," ujar Sousuke. Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk Gin dan Byakuya.

Senyum lebar Gin pudar. "Masa cuma segini?" protesnya. "Ini sih cuma bisa untuk beli dua batang coklat," keluhnya agak emosi.

"Malah seharusnya upahmu hanya bisa untuk beli permen satu bungkus," tukas Sousuke ringan. Dia menikmati perubahan ekspresi Gin. Sesaat adiknya tampak senang, sesaat kemudian kerutan tidak puas muncul di dahinya.

"Terima kasih, Sousuke-san," ujar Byakuya sederhana. Alih-alih berkilah dan menggerungkan protes seperti sahabatnya, dia memasukkan uang yang diterimanya ke dalam saku. Pada akhirnya dia tidak merasa rugi membantu Gin, jadi putra sulung keluarga Kuchiki itu oke saja diberi uang sejumlah barusan. Dia tahu standar upah yang diterima teman-temannya yang melakukan kerja sambilan, nominalnya masih di bawah uang yang diterimanya. Sudah membantu, dapat uang dan ditraktir es lagi. Byakuya tidak akan protes.

Sousuke tidak menghiraukan protes dongkol Gin. Dengan santai dia menyendok es vanila ke mulutnya. "Oh iya, Rukia-chan juga bantu, kan? Kau boleh minta permen, lho. Pilih saja," tawarnya pada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum cerah. "Iya," sambutnya riang. Titik-titik es menempel di dagunya, ada juga yang menetes ke bajunya yang sudah bersih. Byakuya yang melihatnya segera menyambar sehelai tisu dan membersihkannya.

"Sini, Kakak suapin, ya," kata Byakuya.

"Enggak ah, aku bisa sendili (sendiri). Aku sudah besal (besar)," tolak Rukia sambil menggelengkan kepala. Buat anak itu, hanya anak kecil yang masih disuapi. Dia sendiri menolak jika dikatakan masih kecil.

Gin memandang duo bersaudara itu, diam-diam mengamati mereka. Byakuya dengan sabar kembali mengusap pipi Rukia, sedang gadis kecil itu mengoceh dia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Sousuke," panggil Gin lambat-lambat.

Sang kakak waspada. Dia hafal segala nada dan intonasi suara Gin. Sousuke bersiap mendengar tuntutan baru Gin. Gin yang berbicara lambat dan nampak berpikir biasanya akan menyuarakan ide yang tidak lumrah. "Apa?" tanyanya siaga.

"Aku minta adik!"

Tiga orang di samping Gin terkesiap.

Sousukelah yang pertama tersadar. "Kemarin kau minta ponsel baru dan kerja sambilan, sekarang minta adik. Sekali lagi kau minta yang aneh-aneh, aku tak akan segan mengirimmu ke Alaska sana, biar sekalian membeku," gerutunya.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N : Waktu sekolah, ada teman indo saya yang tajir. Anaknya supel, enak diajak bergaul dan tidak pilih-pilih teman. Seragamnya biasa saja, sepatu yang membungkus kakinya dari merk yang biasanya dipunyai anak sekolahan, dan tasnya harganya terjangkau. Pergi ke sekolah diantar oleh _libom_ kakaknya, dan pulangnya bareng teman-teman naik delman. Anaknya _down to earth_ banget. Nah, kalau waktunya main di luar jam sekolah, baru nampak dia anak orang beruang. Tidak semua anak orang kaya _snobbish_, bukan? Dan menilik pribadi Gin, baik yang di anime atau di manga, saya tidak akan menulisnya dengan karakter yang sombong dan takabur. Licik dan egois sih masih oke.

Dari dulu saya berniat makan es krim di toko es yang terletak di samping toko buku di Malang kota. Tapi tiap mau masuk, saya sudah keder duluan. Melihat popularitas toko itu, plus harga esnya yang mahal, saya pikir-pikir dulu. Ada yang mau nraktir? Saya tidak bisa menyebut nama tokonya, tapi teman-teman dari Malang pasti tahu toko yang saya maksud.

.

Saya baru baca review untuk cerita ini kemarin lewat PC. Maaf kalau ada hal yang terlewatkan. Cerita ini belum selesai, kok. Nanti Kira bakal muncul.

Selamat membaca!


	7. Chapter 7

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya. Twilight yang saya sebut di chapter ini juga bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 7**

.-.-.

Gin mendengar gemerisik kertas di sela-sela lagu yang mengalun melalui headphonenya. Dia mematung sejenak kemudian meneruskan bacaan manganya. Setelah pulang sekolah kegiatan yang dilakukan si bungsu kurus itu adalah main ke rumah temannya (seringnya sih, Byakuya) mengerjakan PR, nongkrong sebentar sambil jajan di kedai penganan kecil dekat sekolah bersama beberapa murid yang tidak ngeri dengannya atau main sepak bola di lapangan sekolah. Sebagian kerabat Gin menentang kegiatan terakhir ini. Mereka khawatir bila olahraga mengejar bola karet itu bakal membuatnya semakin mirip anak-anak yang kelaparan di negara dunia ketiga. Minus seringai riang yang membuatnya disamakan dengan seorang tokoh anime berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang juga mirip rubah. Tapi semua itu hanya kadang-kadang. Jika sudah sampai rumah, Gin akan tidur siang (saran hampir semua orang karena katanya tidur siang bisa membuat gendut), baca komik atau mendengarkan musik. Seperti saat itu. Malam itu Gin bersimpuh di karpet, matanya terpaku pada _artwork_ yang dipegangnya, sedang Starrk sang kakak bermalas-malasan di sofa putih gading di sampingnya.

Penasaran, remaja itu menoleh. Dilihatnya Starrk serius membalik-balik sebuah novel. Setelah beberapa saat pria berambut coklat itu menghela napas panjang tanda menyerah, menutup si novel sampai menimbulkan bunyi berdebum, kemudian menggunakannya sebagai bantal.

Gin melirik novel yang tebalnya beberapa senti itu. Kini nasib novel tak berdosa itu melesak , tak berdaya oleh tekanan kepala Starrk.

"Starrk, novel apa itu?" tanya Gin, tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Starrk membuka kelopak matanya. "Twilight. Pernah dengar kan?" balasnya singkat.

Gin melepaskan headphonenya supaya bisa mendengar lebih jelas. "Twilight? Yang lagi heboh-hebohnya itu? Pernah dengar selentingannya, sih," jawab Gin pelan.

"Temanku merekomendasikan Twilight. Dia memaksaku membacanya, jadi ya..." Starrk mengangkat bahu, bersiap memejamkan mata. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika kepala yang disayanginya malah menghantam pinggiran sofa. Gin telah menarik paksa si Twilight. "Gin! Jangan kasar seperti itu!" maki Starrk kesal.

Gin mengacuhkannya. Dia malah sibuk mengamati cover Twilight. "Ceritanya bagus, ya?" tanyanya.

Sang kakak tampak berpikir. "Romantis, melankolis. Aku belum baca semuanya, tapi kelihatannya seru," jawab Starrk kalem, setengah jujur setengahnya lagi asal. Dia hanya sempat baca beberapa halaman.

"Biar aku baca, kalau begitu," gumam Gin akhirnya, mengejutkan Starrk. Penduduk Jepang memang gemar membaca, harga buku sangat murah. Bahkan manga pun seperti permen karet, sekali 'pakai' alias sekali baca. Coba saja naik kereta, pasti akan menemukan banyak buku yang sengaja ditinggalkan pemiliknya begitu selesai dibaca. Mereka berbaik hati meninggalkannya di kereta untuk dibaca penumpang lain untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi, batin Starrk agak heran, dia yakin Gin bukan tipe anak yang hobi melahap buku. Sadar bahwa membaca Twilight mungkin hanyalah keinginan sesaat Gin, Starrk membiarkannya. Adik bungsunya itu memang senang terhadap banyak hal, namun biasanya rasa penasarannya lekas padam seperti nyala kunang-kunang, tidak bertahan lama.

Pemilik brand populer Las Noches itu memutuskan untuk mengatupkan matanya, siap merangkul kantuk yang gampang sekali menyerangnya.

Di bawah, Gin serius membaca. Untaian kata Stephanie Meyer itu mampu menyihirnya. Sesekali keningnya berkerut, mulutnya membentuk kerucut. Detik berikutnya wajah putih pucatnya tampak ingin muntah, tapi sesaat kemudian bocah itu malah nyengir tidak karuan.

Starrk mengerjabkan mata. Masih setengah ngantuk, dia menoleh ke kanan. Dia bersiap menyambut kekosongan di karpet bawah tapi matanya menangkap Gin. Adiknya itu masih bersila dengan khidmat, wajahnya menakutkan, campuran kesal, jijik dan riang.

"Gin?" panggilnya ragu. Sesaat tadi mata abu-abunya sempat menangkap jarum jam yang berdetak di dinding, menunjukkan satu jam lebih semenjak dia tidur-tidur ayam. Masa sih adiknya betah membaca novel selama itu?

"Hmm?" balas Gin tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari novel terkenal yang dipegang tangan kurusnya.

"Masih baca?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Kali ini Gin mendengus. Ditutupnya Twilight keras-keras. "Menurutku lebay deh, Starrk," komentar Gin dengan bibir berkerucut lancip. "Masa ada vampir dengan tampang seperti dewa? Kulitnya bagus seperti susu meski pucat, rambutnya pirang seperti emas. Ugh! Terlalu berlebihan deh deskripsinya. Hiperbolis banget," cibirnya bersungut-sungut.

"Oh ya? Menurutku bagus, tidak lebay seperti katamu," balas Starrk menangkis omelan Gin. Dia menguap lebar-lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya, yang dulu menurut Gin bagus seperti biji ketimun.

"Hah! Aku tidak melihat sisi bagusnya," sambung Gin seraya berdecak. Entah kenapa membaca Twilight membuatnya kesal.

"Itu cerita romantis, lho," Starrk mengingatkan. "Terkenal lagi, sampai dibuat filmnya."

"Aku tidak suka!" pungkas Gin ketus.

Starrk mengangkat bahu lagi. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menggelengkan kepala gara-gara ulah adiknya. Gin suka ceplas-ceplos menyampaikan pendapatnya jadi Starrk sudah hampir kebal dengan berbagai ocehan Gin.

Twilight tidak diletakkan di rak perpustakaan pribadi di rumah itu. Resminya sih, ruangan penuh buku itu milik Sousuke. Dia yang paling rajin membaca dan menambah koleksi buku-bukunya. Starrk membaca ketika topik yang disajikan menarik perhatiannya atau ketika dia tak bisa tidur -yang jarang sekali terjadi. Buku pilihan Starrk untuk mengundang kantuk adalah novel klasik berbahasa asing. Bukannya untuk sombong, tapi bagi Starrk, rentetan kalimat yang bukan bahasa ibunya itu cepat bikin perut pusing dan kepala ngilu sehingga tahu-tahu saja besoknya dia baru terbangun.

Starrk tidak berkomentar ketika dilihatnya Gin berkali-kali mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah si novel romantis yang tergolek polos di meja dekat televisi. Diam-diam Starrk tersenyum puas saat Gin ragu-ragu meraih Twilight dan dengan enggan membaca lanjutan ceritanya. Setelah itu novel yang terpaksa dibelinya karena tidak mau mendengar cicit salah satu sahabatnya menghilang dari ruang tengah. Dugaan terkuatnya, Twilight sudah disandera Gin di kamar luasnya.

Pria berjenggot tipis itu sudah lupa tentang riwayat novelnya ketika tahu-tahu pagi itu Gin menggedor pintu kamarnya. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah garang Starrk, si adik yang sudah berseragam sekolah berseru nyaring, "Starrk, belikan seri kedua dan seterusnya sampai tamat ya!"

"Seri apa?" bentak Starrk jengkel, marah karena pintunya harus menerima kepalan tangan kerempeng Gin.

"Seri Twilight dong," balas Gin tak kalah keras.

"Beli saja sendiri!" gertak Starrk, tidak mau direpotkan adiknya.

"Yah, hari ini aku ada ekstra sepak bola, mana bisa dong," tukas Gin tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun sudah membuat kakaknya marah. "Pokoknya pulang nanti, novel itu harus sudah ada di rumah!" ujar Gin tanpa bisa ditawar.

Starrk menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak gusar. "Kau kan bisa beli sepulang sekolah."

"Aduh, kau pikun ya? Aku ada esktra, pulangnya agak sore. Capek dong kalau habis sepak bola masih harus ke toko buku," kata Gin berargumen. "Belikan DVDnya sekalian kalau sudah keluar! Aku ingin nonton filmnya."

Sousuke dan Starrk sudah maklum dengan kelakuan Gin. Sebagai anak terakhir -dengan kakak-kakak yang jauh lebih tua dan mengambil alih nyaris semua tanggung jawab keluarga Yamamoto- Gin tinggal terima jadi apapun yang diinginkannya. Kalau Gin sudah menginginkan sesuatu, dia tak mau mendengar alasan atau kilah apapun yang menghalanginya mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Tidak ada toleransi baginya.

"Kau bisa pesan lewat telepon, Gin. Tinggal telepon, minta antar. Beres kan?" decak Starrk, memberi solusi.

"Ogah! Aku tidak berani telepon," kilah Gin. "Pokoknya kau yang beli. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu."

Gin langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan Starrk yang masih sebal.

.-.-.

Bagai kesetanan, Gin membaca seri Twilight dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Suara _home theatre_ rumah itu menggelegar, berulang-ulang diisi suara Bella Swan, Edward Cullen dan kawan-kawannya. Gin jarang keluar rumah, bahkan jatah tidur siangnya tersita oleh kegemaran barunya: membaca Twilight nyaris seperti membaca kitab suci.

"Gin, ceritanya bagus ya?" suatu kali Starrk menguji adiknya.

Wajah Gin menyeringai senang. "Bagus banget, Starrk. Ceritanya mengalir indah, kalimatnya terangkai dengan luar biasa, dan tokoh-tokohnya, wuih!" cerocos Gin berapi-api.

Starrk nyaris berjengit mendengar kata '_Wuih!_'. Terlebih melihat sang adik yang bercerita dengan heboh, si tengah itu yakin Gin tidak akan membiarkannya pergi sebelum dia puas memuntahkan rangkuman, ulasan plus review Twilight. Ya, si pakar sastra dadakan sedang beraksi!

"Rosalie, nah, dia itu dulunya bangsawan," cerita Gin semangat. "Cantik, pirang. Cantiknya tidak sembarangan, lho. Bahkan Jacob saja sampai terpana oleh wajah rupawan aristokratnya. Woah.."

"Si Alice ini mirip _pixie_. Kecil soalnya. Eh, sekecil apa ya, Starrk?"

Oh, tidak!

Starrk mengusap wajah memelasnya.

Kegilaan Gin tidak berhenti sampai situ. Setumpuk novel dan DVD tidak lantas memuaskannya.

Suatu sore remaja jangkung yang tinggi badannya nyaris menyamai tinggi kakak-kakaknya itu menyeret Starrk yang barusan pulang kerja. "Starrk! Starrk! Lihat deh, bagus kan? Cantik, kan?" kejar Gin sambil meringis suka cita.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan laptop Gin yang menyala. Desktop alat elektronik mutakhir itu menampilkan gambar seorang gadis muda dengan kepala menoleh ke kiri, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Tanktop kembang-kembang membungkus tubuh rampingnya, kulitnya seputih susu.

"Dia Kristen Stewart, pemeran Bella Swan. Cantiknya luarrr biasa. Setuju, Starrk?"

Tiba-tiba Starrk ingin melempar adiknya ke galaksi lain.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N : Trims untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai sejauh ini, apalagi yang sampai narik-narik baju saya. Menanggapi pertanyaan Nutmeg-san, Starrk, Sousuke dan Gin adalah para putra Yamamoto. Jadi, sudah dapat gambaran nama belakang mereka, kan?

Pertamanya saya tertarik dengan Twilight, adek saya yang ilfil. Eh, giliran saya yang bosan, dia yang semangat, sampai-sampai menuntut saya secepatnya mendapatkan seri Twilight meski seri terakhir masih dalam bahasa aslinya. Ck ck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya. **

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 8**

.-.-.

Istirahat pertama itu, seperti biasa Gin nongkrong di DPR bersama Byakuya. Kadang Grimmjow, Shuuhei dan Ikkaku juga ikut nimbrung. Bagi Gin, cerita-cerita yang dilontarkan mereka sangat seru. Misalnya meski nyaris tiap hari Shuuhei mengantar jemput kakaknya ke tempat kerja, dengan imbalan duit tentunya, dia dan Kensei sering tidak akur. Grimmjow kadang menggerutu bahwa hobinya mengotak-atik mobil ayahnya malah mendatangkan malapetaka baginya. Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya, soalnya Grimmjow jago membongkar onderdil mobil tapi tidak bisa mengembalikannya.

Gin sedang mendengarkan celoteh Byakuya tentang hobi adiknya yang gemar nonton anime ketika sesuatu menarik perhatian Gin. Sesuatu itu berwujud seorang cewek seangkatan mereka. Rambutnya dicepol satu dan matanya gelap namun kelihatan cemerlang. Kelas sepuluh memang baru dimulai beberapa minggu tapi Gin mengenali cewek itu.

Lebih tepatnya, yang membuat Gin bersedia membuka matanya yang selalu terpicing itu bukan karena murid yang berseliweran di dekat mereka itu adalah Momo Hinamori, tapi karena sekelebatan tadi Gin menangkap pemandangan gadis itu sedang berjalan tanpa sepatu. Dengan kaki telanjangnya Momo berjalan ke sana kemari, lincah, tanpa mengiraukan kenyataan bahwa beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan kakinya yang telanjang.

Ketika berada dalam gedung sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran, sudah ada sepatu khusus yang diberi sekolah. Tapi begitu menginjakkan kaki di luar gedung, misalnya di halaman, mereka diharuskan memakai sepatu yang dipakai dari rumah.

Gin bertanya-tanya, kenapa Momo –yang menurut rumor adalah salah satu murid tercerdas di sekolah- malah dengan santainya berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut disimpannya dalam hati.

Baru saja Gin mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Byakuya ketika Unohana, guru Bahasa Inggris, lewat dan menegur Momo yang nyaris berlari dari arah berlawanan.

"Hinamori, kemana sepatumu?" tegurnya lembut. Unohana wanita yang tegas namun kalem. Semua murid, dari yang pendiam sampai yang super nakal sekali pun, segan pada wanita berambut hitam panjang ini.

"Disita_, Mam_," jawab Hinamori agak malu. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengusap roknya agak gelisah.

"Lho, kenapa bisa sampai disita? Tidak sesuai ketentuan, ya?" tanya Unohana heran.

"Iya, _Mam_. Kemarin saya kehujanan. Sepatu saya basah, jadi tidak bisa saya pakai hari ini," terang Momo lancar.

"Kan bisa pakai sepatu yang lain," kata sang guru lagi.

Momo menggeleng pelan tapi tetap memandang mata gurunya. "Sepatu saya hanya satu, itu pun sebenarnya sudah rusak. Kemarin-kemarin saya pinjam sepatu ibu dan kakak saya. Tapi, sekarang mereka kerja dan akhirnya saya terpaksa memakai sepatu plastik karena sepatu yang biasanya saya pakai masih basah."

"Kalau begitu, secepatnya beli, ya, Hinamori!"

"Iya, _Mam_. Saya sedang menabung."

"Kau beli sendiri?" Unohana terdengar tertarik dengan cerita Momo. Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, Gin menegakkan telinga, berusaha menangkap setiap detil kata. Untungnya Byakuya dkk tidak ngobrol dengan suara keras.

Momo mengangguk.

"Tidak minta orang tua?"

"Semuanya saya beli dari tabungan saya, _Mam_. Orang tua saya memberi uang saku, setelahnya saya yang mengurus. Saya kan masih harus membeli pulsa dan pembalut sendiri," jelas Momo tanpa sungkan. Sebagai sesama wanita, hal yang membuat sebagian pria jijik itu, -pembalut- bisa diobrolkan tanpa ada perasaan tabu.

Gin termangu, tanpa sadar matanya yang sedikit terbuka menekuri sepatu sports hitamnya. Seragam Gin, yang kainnya dari sekolah, sama saja dengan seragam teman-temannya. Yang berbeda mungkin sepatu dan tas yang biasanya dia sandang di punggung. Alas kaki dan tempat buku itu harganya agak lebih mahal bila dibandingkan dengan milik teman-temannya. Mencuri dengar cerita Momo membuatnya sadar bahwa ada anak lain yang tidak seberuntung dirinya.

"Ibu tidak tega melihatnya," gumam Unohana. Siapa yang tidak miris melihat seorang cewek berjalan ke sana kemari dengan kaki telanjang?

"Ya, jangan dilihat, _Mam_," balas Momo. Tidak ada nada kurang ajar dalam suaranya.

Setelah itu Gin tidak melihat Momo selama beberapa hari. Kelas mereka memang berbeda, wajar kalau hal itu terjadi. Barulah hari Senin dia bertemu Momo di koridor kelas sepuluh lantai atas. Lagi-lagi gadis itu ngobrol dengan Unohana. Gin sengaja berjalan lambat untuk mendengar yang mereka obrolkan.

_"Did you buy a pair of shoes, Hinamori?"_ tanya Unohana seraya mengerling ke kaki Momo.

_"Yes, Mam. Actually my parents bought them for my sixteenth birthday_," jawab Momo ceria.

_"Oh, happy birthday then_," balas Unohana.

Diam-diam Gin melangkah sambil tersenyum lebar.

.-.-.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Barangkali di sekitar kita masih banyak Momo yang lain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya. **

**Summary :**

**Kira si kucing kembali datang, hanya kemudian untuk pergi selamanya. Sebagai gantinya, Gin menemukan seorang remaja yang mirip dengan kucing itu. AU.**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 9**

.-.-.

Dari balik jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, Gin melotot tidak percaya. Barangkali Sousuke yang kalem bakal tersedak tehnya atau Starrk yang hobi tidur sekalipun akan langsung terbangun mendapati pemandangan langka seperti itu: Gin yang biasanya berwajah rubah dengan mata selalu terpicing kali ini mendelik, memperlihatkan matanya yang hijau seperti danau.

"Kira!" jerit Gin kencang.

Di bawah sana, di dekat ayunan yang berdampingan dengan pohon kesemek yang ditanam Gin dahulu kala, seekor kucing berbulu terang tengah menggeliat malas di rerumputan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Gin tergopoh-gopoh melesat keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan berlari ke halaman. Kira, si kucing, hanya mendongak ogah-ogahan. Dia bahkan tidak melawan saat Gin mendekapnya erat.

"Kau kembali! Aku kangen banget, lho!" seru Gin gembira. Senyumnya semakin lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi dan runcing-runcing. Kegembiraan terpancar jelas di raut wajahnya. Barangkali karena terlalu senang, pipi pucat dan tirus Gin jadi agak merona.

"Meow," balas Kira seraya menggesekkan kepalanya ke seragam Gin.

Gin terkekeh. Sejenak diangkatnya kucing itu. Matanya membulat begitu dirasakannya tulang-tulang Kira di bawah tangannya. Kira tetap saja kecil, bulunya yang dulu pirang lembut kini terasa kasar, kusut dan terlihat kotor. Gin ragu-ragu, apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi mata biru cemerlang Kira sekarang nampak suram.

"Hei, kau kurus sekali," gumam Gin agak sedih.

Lagi-lagi Kira menyahut, "Miauuu!"

"Kau kumandikan, ya?" ujar Gin tiba-tiba. Seringai kecil kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Bocah jangkung itu nyaris terlonjak karena kaget ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya lembut. "Starrk!" refleks Gin menyerukan nama kakak tengahnya.

Starrk mengamati Kira dan Gin bergantian. "Omong-omong, Gin, ganti dulu seragammu, baru main dengan kucing ini," tegurnya datar.

Saat itu Gin memang baru saja pulang sekolah. Dia baru membuka satu kancing seragamnya ketika matanya tertumbuk pada Kira.

"Hmm, iya deh," kata Gin akhirnya. "Sekalian saja aku ganti baju dan mandi. Kira, mandi bareng aku, yuk!" ajak Gin. Kira tidak lagi menyahut dengan meongannya. Kucing kecil itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya, yang kini terlihat semakin menonjol di wajah kurusnya.

Mendadak Starrk diliputi kecemasan. "Sebaiknya kucing ini dimandikan oleh pegawai _pet_ _shop_ saja. Jangan-jangan kau nanti membunuhnya."

Gin mengernyit tidak suka. "Mana mungkin aku membunuhnya! Kucing tidak akan mati gara-gara air," sanggah Gin sakit hati. Dia tersinggung dengan ucapan kakaknya. Sousuke saja tidak khawatir Gin bakal mati gara-gara mandi sendiri, masa Starrk berpikir dia tidak becus memandikan Kira?

"Hewan beda dengan manusia, Adik Kecil! Kucing akan mati kalau telinganya kemasukan air," terang Starrk, diam-diam mengerti kekesalan Gin.

"Kan ada cotton bud!"

Starrk menghela napas berat. "Katanya kau bocah genius, ternyata kau tidak sepintar kata orang, ya," kata Starrk menggelengkan kepala.

Gin terpekur. "Iya sih, aku juga pernah dengar ada kucing anggora yang tewas gara-gara dimandikan tuannya," cetus Gin agak tidak rela.

Pada akhirnya Starrk mengantar Gin ke sebuah _pet shop_. Setelah Kira dimandikan, Starrk masih harus mengekor adiknya ke deretan rak di tempat itu untuk membeli makanan kucing. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Gin membelikan Kira makanan kucing terbaik dan termahal yang ada di rak. Tanpa beban remaja itu tersenyum seraya menyeret sang kakak ke kasir.

Gin, si bocah yang menurut guru-guru di sekolahnya termasuk genius, lihai mendapatkan yang diinginkannya tanpa mengeluarkan duit sepeser pun. Yah, kecuali kalau duo kakaknya sudah sepakat untuk mengerjainya terlebih dahulu, meski sebenarnya Starrk lebih mudah dibujuk daripada si tegas Sousuke.

.-.-.

Sousuke membiarkan Gin membawa Kira ke dalam rumah. Kucing itu tidak lagi terlihat dekil. Kira sama sekali tidak punya potongan kucing liar atau buas.

Kira nampak lebih bersemangat daripada ketika Gin menemukannya sore itu. Makhluk berbulu itu bergelung manja di pangkuan Gin.

Si sulung itu cuma memandang Gin dan Kira. Diam-diam ada kelegaan menyapu dadanya melihat Gin menggelitik riang perut Kira. Di mata Sousuke, Gin yang bercanda ria dengan kucing yang dulu sempat hilang itu terlihat seperti remaja normal lainnya, bukan lagi nampak seperti rubah licik. Menurut pendapatnya, hanya dirinya dan Starrk yang nampak normal, yah, kalau dari segi penampilan sih.

Setelah Kira kembali, Gin bersikap lebih posesif. Dia tidak membiarkan kucing pirang itu pergi dari pengawasannya. Batinnya, toh Kira tidak bertuan, tidak ada salahnya mengambil dan memeliharanya di rumah. Remaja (anak orang) kaya itu lebih dari mampu untuk menampung dan memberi kenyamanan padanya. Gin tidak sayang merogoh koceknya tapi dua kakaknya, yang notabene sudah mampu menghasilkan duit sendiri, bertindak sebagai jadi donatur untuk si kucing.

"Sou," panggil Gin disela-sela seringainya, "Kira suka kesemek tidak, ya?"

Si sulung mengalihkan mata coklatnya dan balas memandang Gin. "Kucing tidak suka buah," balas Sousuke memberi komentar. "Buah favoritmu belum tentu disukai hewan, Gin."

Gin agak cemberut. Dia memang maniak kesemek. Sewaktu SD, dia menanami kebun belakang dengan pohon kesemek.

Sousuke geleng-geleng, takjub dengan pemikiran adiknya.

Dia tidak setuju jika Kira tidur dengan Gin. Akhirnya jengkel dengan alibi Gin, Sousuke mengijinkan Kira tidur di kamar Gin, asal kucing itu tidur di keranjang rotan yang dibelikan Starrk.

.-.-.

Starrk terbangun saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan hebat. Ogah-ogahan pria berjenggot tipis itu membuka matanya sedikit dan melirik jam dinding. Hari masih terlalu pagi.

"Ada apa, Gin?" gerutunya sebal, terlebih ketika adiknya itu menarik selimut yang menutup tubuhnya.

"Starrk, Kira kenapa? Dia tidak bergerak," kata Gin, suaranya gemetar hebat.

Kantuk Starrk menghilang seketika. Baru kali itu dia mendapati Gin seperti itu. Pasti serius! Batinnya.

Starrk memegang kucing kecil itu, membuka matanya yang terpejam dan mengusap tubuhnya. Di sebelahnya Gin mengamatinya dengan wajah cemas. Sekali lagi Starrk memeriksa si kucing. Barulah setelah berkali-kali mengecek tatapan kosong Kira, Starrk menggelengkan kepala, miris sekaligus prihatin.

"Maaf Gin, sepertinya Kira..."

Dia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Gin mulai terisak.

"Tidak mungkin..." ujar Gin terbata. Air mata besar-besar menuruni pipinya yang kurus. Bulu matanya basah, bahunya berguncang. Dia meraih kembali kucing yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. "Kemarin..kemarin dia tidak apa-apa," isaknya parau.

Pria jangkung itu beringsut dan mengusap rambut perak Gin. "Kira masih kecil, rentan terhadap penyakit. Apalagi dia baru kembali ke sini. Kita tidak tahu dia telah mengembara ke mana saja, apa saja yang sudah masuk ke perutnya," urai Starrk panjang lebar.

"Tapi dia nampak sehat," tolak Gin getir. Dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kucing yang baru kemarin diadopsinya telah mati.

Sang kakak kini mengusap punggung Gin, berusaha menghiburnya. "Mungkin saja dia ingin bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Pasti Kira bahagia sudah bermain denganmu sebelum dia pergi."

"Tidak ada kucing mati dengan bahagia!" tepis Gin gusar bercampur sedih. Kausnya basah oleh tetesan air mata yang jatuh mengenainya, bahkan bulu di beberapa bagian tubuh Kira ikut basah. Remaja itu mendekap erat tubuh Kira.

Helaan napas panjang dan letih keluar dari hidung Starrk. Dia diam, berusaha mengerti kebingungan Gin yang kehilangan Kira. Ya, dia bisa mendeteksi kesedihan, kebingungan dan rasa galau yang berkecamuk di dada Gin karena itulah yang bertahun-tahun lalu dirasakannya saat anjing kesayangannya mati. Mati di depan matanya. Walau terpukul, paling tidak Gin tidak melihat kucing itu meregang nyawa dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Starrk tidak tega menambahkan kemungkinan kematian Kira. Kucing itu memang masih kecil, belum terlalu kuat. Selain itu, bisa saja -Starrk menduga- Kira menelan potas atau sejenis racun lain yang dibalut makanan, menyembunyikan racun berbahaya yang membunuh hewan yang memakannya berjam-jam kemudian.

Diam-diam Sousuke menghampiri ranjang Starrk. Rambut ikalnya masih acak-acakan karena bantal. Mata coklatnya silih berganti mengawasi bahu Gin yang naik turun karena terisak dan kucing pirang kecil di dekapannya. Tatapannya melembut, akhirnya memahami yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Starrk bertukar pandang dengan si kakak, yang baru saja tergopoh memasuki kamarnya. Sousuke menaikkan alis, yang dibalas anggukan samar olehnya.

Kini tangan lebar Sousuke yang mengelus puncak kepala Gin, memberinya simpati atas kematian kucingnya.

Gin, remaja umur lima belas menjelang enam belas, bocah bertampang rubah yang wajahnya menimbulkan rasa ngeri, saat ini sesenggukan karena kehilangan kucing yang disayanginya. Gin tidak mudah mengeluarkan air mata, tapi sekali menangis, sulit menghentikannya.

.-.-.

**TBC**

**A / N : **Menyaksikan hewan peliharaan mati dengan mata kepala sendiri benar-benar membuat hati bagai digodam palu. Menanggapi review di chapter lalu, wah, sebenarnya saya tidak bermaksud menyelempitkan pesan moral kok, sumprit-prit-prit (geleng kepala kuat-kuat). Saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita. Ah, saya jadi malu sendiri. Chapter itu aja deh yang seperti itu, selanjutnya akan saya bumbui humor. Tapi saya tidak bisa menahan diri, bahwa lambat laun cerita ini tidak hanya bermuatan humor saja. Sepertinya chapter ini tidak ada humornya, yang ada malah sedih. Apalagi awalnya saya tidak berencana membuat cerita ini sampai ber-chapter-chapter. Dulu saya kira akan tamat setelah tiga chapter saja. Ternyata...Selamat membaca!


	10. Chapter 10

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya. **

**Summary :**

**Kira si kucing kembali datang, hanya kemudian untuk pergi selamanya. Sebagai gantinya, Gin menemukan seorang remaja yang mirip dengan kucing itu. AU.**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 10**

.-.-.

"Gin, jangan sedih terus-terusan dong! Tidak enak dilihat, tahu!" tegur Byakuya entah untuk yang keberapa kali sejak Kira mati.

Gin hanya menghela napas, ogah-ogahan. Sudah seminggu lebih sejak kucing kecil pirang itu meninggalkannya selamanya, tapi Gin masih diliputi kesedihan. Kira sudah dianggapnya seperti adik, teman dan...hewan peliharaan. Kehilangan binatang imut itu membuatnya benar-benar muram.

"Ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Byakuya, mulai putus asa melihat temannya yang biasanya periang kini terduduk lesu di bangkunya.

"Tidak lapar," balas Gin singkat.

"Waktu istirahat hampir habis, lho."

Gin mengangkat bahu.

Byakuya mengerutkan kening, memikirkan cara lain agar sahabatnya yang kadang menyebalkan itu mau tersenyum lagi. Yah, sebenarnya senyuman atau seringai Gin menakutkan sih, tapi melihatnya berwajah suram seperti ini jauh lebih menakutkan.

"Gimana kalau kubelikan roti?" tawar Byakuya akhirnya.

"Kau mentraktirku?" tanya Gin, mendongak kemudian memandang Byakuya yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Pakai uangmu dong!" ujar Byakuya santai. "Kau kan kaya."

"Huh! Dasar tidak ikhlas," komentar Gin manyun.

Kakak Rukia itu menarik-narik lengan Gin. Rupanya upayanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Boleh saja penampilan bocah rubah itu kurus kerontang, namun Byakuya gagal menyeretnya. Dengan tak acuh Gin mengamati pemandangan dari jendela kaca kelasnya. Banyak siswa yang lalu lalang di koridor. Ada yang tertawa dan tersenyum genit. Ada yang berambut pirang, hitam dan...

Byakuya nyaris terjengkang ketika tiba-tiba saja Gin melompat dan menyentak lengannya. Cepat-cepat remaja bermata sipit itu berlari keluar kelas. Cemas, Byakuya mengikutinya.

"Kira!" jeritan Gin membahana di seantero koridor.

Byakuya hampir menubruk kepala Gin, tidak mengira sahabatnya itu bakal berhenti mendadak setelah sebelumnya melesat bagai anak panah ke luar kelas.

"Kira!" seru Gin lagi.

Mata hitam-kelabu Byakuya mencari sosok kucing pirang kecil, namun hasilnya nihil. Heran, Byakuya mengikuti pandangan Gin.

"Iya, namaku Kira."

Olala, di depan mereka Shuuhei sedang ngobrol sambil berjalan dengan seorang cowok berambut pirang. Akhirnya Byakuya paham bahwa yang dimaksud Gin barusan bukanlah mendiang kucingnya.

"Wah, betul-betul mirip. Seakan Kira lahir kembali," seru Gin riang. Wajahnya yang muram mendadak berbinar. Dia sudah mendekati Shuuhei dan temannya ketika tangan Byakuya terulur menahannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Byakuya curiga.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!" balas Gin.

Shuuhei kebingungan. "Ya, ini temanku Kira. Tetanggaku, sih. Kau kenal?" tanyanya pada Gin.

Byakuya lagi-lagi dibuat pusing oleh ulah Gin. Sedetik yang lalu teman kurusnya itu ceria, detik berikutnya sudah menguarkan aura suram.

"Dia...mirip kucingku yang sudah mati," ujar Gin lirih.

Shuuhei dan temannya terbelalak. Byakuya nyaris menepuk dahinya. Tapi karena dia seorang Kuchiki, hal itu tidak sampai terjadi.

"Jangan pedulikan omongan Rubah ini, ya," pintanya agak malu. Gin memang aneh, Byakuya sadar itu. Tapi menyamakan orang dengan kucing? Wah wah, sungguh sangat keterlaluan!

Berteman dengan penjual minyak wangi bakal kecipratan aroma harumnya. Berteman dengan anak senormal Gin? Tidak, Byakuya tidak rela ketularan apapun dari bocah rubah itu!

"Bener kok, dia mirip Kira," sanggah Gin keras kepala. Kali ini telunjuk kurusnya menunjuk pemuda pirang itu. "Lihat, rambutnya pirang! Kucingku juga. Matanya biru."

"Kebetulan sekali, mata temanku juga biru," tambah Shuuhei keheranan.

"Namanya Kira," sambung Gin mulai kelihatan ceria kembali.

"Namaku memang Kira," ujar Kira. Wajah kecilnya disapu keheranan. "Tapi Kira memang nama yang umum. Omong-omong, turunkan telunjukmu dari wajahku," ujarnya risih.

Kira nyengir. "Mau ke kantin? Bareng, yuk!"

Byakuya jengkel. Berteman dengan Gin sungguh tidak baik untuk jantung maupun tekanan darah. Tadi dibujuk-bujuk supaya tidak sedih, eh, sekarang malah seenaknya menunjuk seorang siswa dan berkata dia mirip almarhum peliharaannya.

.-.-.

Izuru Kira pemuda yang manis, ditilik dari rupa maupun _attitude_nya. Rambutnya pirang emas, matanya sebiru langit. Pembawaannya ceria, tipe _happy-go-lucky-boy_. Byakuya berdoa supaya Gin meniru sifat Kira. Siapa yang tidak senang punya teman baik hati dan suka menolong seperti Kira? Malangnya, beberapa hari kemudian remaja pirang itu berubah _gloomy_.

Kira memang jenis orang yang akan kau pilih sebagai teman tanpa perlu pikir panjang. Rupanya hal itu jugalah yang jadi kelemahannya. Gin menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Kira si Kucing. Dilimpahi 'kasih sayang' oleh Gin secara ekstrim membuatnya kalut. Suatu siang saat istirahat kedua, Gin menghampiri kelas Kira dan menghujaninya dengan kesemek yang telah dikeringkan.

"Nih, buat kamu semua. Rasanya enak, lho," cerocos Gin seraya memberikan kardus berukuran sedang.

Kira terbelalak mendapati perutnya tertohok si kardus. "Buatku? Banyak sekali!" seru Kira takjub. Dia tak akan sanggup menghabiskannya sendiri. Selain itu, memberi informasi bahwa dia tak suka kesemek pada sang bocah kurus kerontang di hadapannya tidak sesuai dengan hati Kira. Remaja pirang itu tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Gin.

Gin nyengir. "Heeh. Itu dari pohon yang kutanam sendiri," ujarnya bangga. Si rubah itu tertawa terkekeh.

Lama-lama Kira si Baik Hati jadi frustasi. Jika Gin hanya menyapa dan ngobrol dengannya, hal itu tak jadi masalah. Lain cerita bila bocah jangkung dan kurus itu jadi sering memberinya kesemek kering, abon dan onigiri berisi ikan.

Byakuya sampai risih.

"Hei Kira, mau tidak ikut mancing bersama kakakku?" ajak Gin.

Kira menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka mancing," sergahnya. "Membosankan."

"Eh, Starrk senang, tuh," urai Gin, mengingat-ingat ekspresi Starrk ketika dia duduk di pinggir danau.

"Bikin ngantuk," lanjut Kira jujur.

"Nanti ikannya boleh dibawa pulang, kok. Gratis!"

"Gin, aku bukan kucing!"

.-.-.

"Beneran, lho, dia mirip banget dengan Kira," cerita Gin semangat.

Sousuke hanya melirik dari balik kacamatanya. "Tidak baik menyamakan manusia dengan seekor kucing," komentarnya datar. Dia membalik lagi koran yang tak sempat dibacanya tadi pagi.

Mata Gin semakin menyipit. "Aku tidak menyamakannya, kok," sanggah sang adik cepat. "Aku cuma bilang mirip."

Sousuke menghela napas. Daripada Gin, Starrk jauh lebih mudah diurus. Sousuke dan Starrk hanya terpaut empat tahun. Sewaktu masih sangat kecil, Sousuke menjaga Starrk dan mengajaknya bermain. Si Kriwil itu tidak banyak tingkah. Starrk tidak suka membuat onar. Bahkan dia lebih banyak nurut dan tidur. Permintaan Starrk juga tak pernah aneh. Dia sudah gembira mendapat bantal bulu angsa dan selimut berserat halus. Sejauh yang bisa diingat Sousuke, Starrk kecil, remaja dan dewasa awal tidak pernah membuatnya pusing seperti Gin.

Fyuuh!

"Kira Manusia marah tidak sewaktu kau bilang dia mirip kucingmu?" tanya Sousuke.

Gin tercenung. "Erm.."

"Ambil positifnya saja kalau begitu," ujar Sousuke, membuat Gin mendongak. Si bungsu itu tiduran di karpet empuk buatan Starrk.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sousuke tersenyum kecil. "Yah, paling tidak temanmu sekarang bertambah."

.-.-.

**TBC**

**A/N: Happy New Year! Semoga di tahun ini banyak hal bagus terjadi. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya. **

**Summary :**

"**Aku mau pacaran dengan Gin. Biar kucoba, apakah teori Byakuya dan Shuuhei benar. Siapa tahu aku beneran bisa langsing kalau pacaran dengan Gin,"**** kata Rangiku. ****AU**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 1****1**

.-.-.

Lagi-lagi Rangiku mengeluh. "Ugh, kok rasanya aku tambah gendut!" Gadis berambut pirang itu mematut diri di depan cermin bening kelas. Dia menelengkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, memperhatikan dagunya, kemudian seragamnya.

"Tidak tuh, kau tetap seksi seperti biasanya," seloroh Grimmjow. Shuuhei, Ikkaku dan Kira tergelak.

Rangiku berkacak pinggang. Dia memutar tubuh ke arah gerombolan cowok-cowok itu. "Dasar mesum!" bentaknya malu. Sebagai remaja awal, dia dan teman-teman wanitanya memang malu disebut seksi. Kesannya kata itu terdengar agak vulgar di telinga para remaja tanggung itu.

"Tidah perlu menyemburkan ludah begitu," tegur Byakuya datar.

"Yap, kami kan tidak ikutan," sahut Gin menimpali. Cengiran khasnya tidak luput dari mata keabuan cerah Rangiku.

"Tapi kau ikut cengengesan," tuduh Rangiku.

"Lho, kok aku yang dimarahi?" protes Gin tanpa nada marah. Seringai tetap tersungging di wajah tirusnya. "Yang bilang kau seksi kan mereka, bukan aku," tunjuk Gin membela diri.

"Bangga dong dibilang seksi!" kelakar Grimmjow.

Rangiku melotot kemudian menghadap kaca lagi.

Menurut Byakuya dkk, Rangiku Matsumoto tidak gemuk seperti yang dikatakannya sebelumnya. Tidak salah jika dia dan teman-temannya beranggapan teman sekelas mereka itu menarik. Rangiku memiliki rambut bergelombang yang indah, panjang dan sehalus sutra. Wajahnya menawan, dengan tahi lalat kecil yang membuat wajahnya semakin unik. Bodinya aduhai, sudah mulai membentuk kurva dengan lekukan di sana sini. Mata yang sakit bakal sembuh seketika ketika memandangnya.

"Kenapa takut punya daging lebih, sih?" tanya Gin tak mengerti. "Kata Sousuke, remaja seperti kita masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Wajar kalau lemak bayi masih ada di wajah atau tubuh lain."

"Kau kurus, makanya bisa ngomong begitu tanpa beban," kata Rangiku menanggapi.

Jika Gin termasuk kurus, Byakuya, Kira, dan kawan-kawan mereka masuk kategori langsing. Para cowok itu tak habis pikir dengan ketakutan teman cewek mereka. Mereka tidak akan rela disuruh berdiet, mengurangi makan dan camilan.

"Aku malah ingin gemuk, tuh, tapi tidak bisa," tukas Gin.

"Tukar, dong," kata Rangiku sambil lalu.

"Aku juga ingin sedikit menggemukkan badan," sahut Byakuya. "Tapi punya teman seperti Gin membuat itu jadi mustahil."

Ikkaku mengerutkan dahi dan menggaruk kepala plontosnya. "Kok bisa?" tanyanya heran.

"Bisa saja," jawab Byakuya terang-terangan. "Kalau Gin membuat ulah, akulah yang harus membereskannya. Aku harus bisa menahan Gin supaya tidak menakuti anak lain. Tuh, sudah ada contohnya," remaja cakep itu mengarahkan mata hitam-keabuannya ke arah Kira. "Sejak ketemu Gin, Kira semakin kelihatan kecil," tandasnya tanpa ampun.

Kira tergagap. "A-aku aslinya memang kecil, kok." Wajahnya memerah. Kira memang kecil untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, tulangnya kecil. Berbeda sekali dengan Grimmjow, Ikkaku dan Shuuhei yang bertubuh besar dan tegap.

Shuuhei tersenyum kecil. Di antara mereka, dia yang terlihat bijak dan dewasa. Sehari-hari pun dia selalu tenang. "Coba saja kau yang mengurus Gin," candanya.

"Hei, aku tidak perlu diurus! Jangan membuatku terdengar seperti anak kecil!" Gin nyaris cemberut.

Byakuya mendengus.

"Lagi pula, Gin belum punya pacar. Kalian cocok, deh," Ikkaku menimpali.

Tentu saja para cowok itu bercanda. Mereka gemar saling mengejek dengan caranya masing-masing.

Tak dinyana Rangiku terdiam. Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang. Diamatinya profil Gin yang kurus dan menjulang. Tulang-tulang cowok itu bertonjolan meski sudah tertutup seragam.

"Baiklah!"

Sebuah kata itu membuat mereka menoleh, tercengang.

Rangiku menghampiri bangku beton tempat teman-temannya duduk. Dia mengarahkan matanya ke wajah terkejut Gin. Ekspresi Rangiku nampak mantap. Matanya bersinar tegas.

"Aku mau pacaran dengan Gin. Biar kucoba, apakah teori Byakuya dan Shuuhei benar." Rangiku mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh. Para cowok di kejauhan ber-'wow' melihat gerakan sederhana itu, tapi tidak bagi Grimmjow dkk. Mereka terlalu terkejut untuk memperhatikan _gesture_ itu. "Siapa tahu aku beneran bisa langsing kalau pacaran dengan Gin."

Gadis itu melempar senyum sebelum beranjak keluar.

Gin-lah yang pertama tersadar. "Hei, aku belum mau pacaran!" serunya panik.

Teman-temannya mulai tertawa.

"Bodoh!" komentar Grimmjow. "Rangiku cantik, seksi lagi. Cuma cowok tidak normal yang tidak mau dengannya," lanjutnya memprovokasi.

Byakuya meninju lengan Gin. "Selamat, kau punya pacar," ucapnya. Cowok itu bahkan memperlihatkan senyum langkanya. Dalam hati Byakuya gembira luar biasa. Akhirnya ada orang lain untuk berbagi penderitaannya membereskan masalah yang ditimbulkan Gin. Yuhuuu!

Kira tersenyum lebar. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengucap syukur. Jika perhatian Gin teralih, dia akan bebas dari rubah itu.

"Punya pacar berarti ada yang memperhatikan," kata Ikkaku sok tahu.

"Aku tidak kurang perhatian maupun kasih sayang," tangkis Gin ketus.

"Siapa tahu kau bisa menambah berat badan," imbuh Byakuya. "Keinginanmu bakal tercapai, tuh."

"Tak ada hubungannya," elak Gin, mulai kewalahan menghadapi teman-temannya. Melawan Gin _one on one_ bisa membuat nyali menciut, tapi mengeroyoknya seperti ini membuat Gin terdesak.

"Byakuya benar," Grimmjow manggut-manggut. "Ada yang mengingatkan waktunya makan, bangun, belajar…" ujarnya, ingat dengan yang terjadi pada sepupunya yang lebih tua.

"Makan bersama terasa jauh lebih nikmat daripada makan sendiri," kata Kira lambat-lambat.

"Jangan langsung bilang tidak mau!" ancam Byakuya garang.

"Betul, apalagi bilang langsung pada Rangiku," tambah Shuuhei, mencoba terdengar bijak. "Kalian baru beberapa menit jadian, masa langsung putus."

"Jadian?" Gin terpekur oleh kata itu. "Tapi aku tidak berkata 'iya' atau setuju."

"Tidak usah banyak omong!" kata Byakuya dingin. Dia terlalu senang dengan 'kesediaan' Rangiku. Putra sulung keluarga Kuchiki itu tidak akan membiarkan apapun merusak kegembiraannya.

.-.-.

Gin heran mendapati banyak makanan memenuhi meja makan begitu dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Saat itu memang mendekati waktu makan malam. Tadinya dia mengerjakan pe-er dulu di rumah Byakuya sekalian bermain sebentar dengan Rukia.

Rasa kaget Gin bertambah ketika _confetti_ berhamburan dari tangan Sousuke.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gin.

Sousuke tertawa pelan. "Adikku sudah dewasa, tidak berlebihan kan kalau kita merayakannya," jawabnya ambigu.

Starrk menarik bantal yang menutupi kepalanya. Kadang dia memakai dua bantal untuk tidur, satu untuk menyangga kepala, dan satu untuk menutup matanya. Kombinasi itu membuat Gin sering berpikir dia melihat sandwich kepala.

"Selamat, ya," ujar Starrk seraya menegakkan badan.

Gin curiga. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, lho," terangnya hati-hati. Seingatnya tak ada kesalahan satu pun yang dilakukannya hari itu. Dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gurunya dengan tepat. Tidak ada kawan yang marah-marah karena ulahnya. Si bungsu itu bingung. Bahkan kini dua kakaknyalah yang membuatnya diliputi rasa curiga dan tak nyaman.

"Aku dulu tidak seberani dirimu, Dik," Starrk merangkul Gin dan menyeretnya masuk.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalian ngomong apa," tukas Gin cepat. Dia merasa takut.

Sousuke mengamati Gin. "Waktu seumuranmu," terang Sousuke sabar. "Aku dan Starrk tidak berani mengajak pacaran seorang gadis."

Penjelasan kakak sulungnya membuat Gin menghentikan langkah. Bergantian dia menatap Sousuke yang tersenyum bangga dan Starrk dengan cengiran malasnya. "Pacar?" ulang Gin, mendadak kalut.

"Dia pacar pertamamu, kan?" tanya Sousuke.

Gin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan…"

"Bukan?" potong Sousuke. Starrk bersiul, mengekspresikan rasa takjubnya. "Pacar ke berapa?"

"Aku belum selesai ngomong!" seru Gin kesal. Dia berusaha membebaskan diri dari rangkulan Starrk, yang ternyata sia-sia mengingat Starrk jauh lebih tinggi dan berisi darinya. "Kalian tahu dari mana?" tuntut si bungsu itu.

"Ah, dari siapa kira-kira…" gumam Sousuke pelan.

"Pasti Byakuya! Dasar ember!" maki Gin sengit.

"Bukan salah temanmu kalau kami tahu," kata Starrk santai. "Aku khawatir dengan adikku tersayang," mulai Starrk. "Jadi aku menghubungi kediaman Kuchiki. Katanya kau sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Tak sengaja Byakuya _keceplosan_ soal kau dan..siapa nama pacarmu?"

"Rangiku," sambar Gin tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar. "Hei, dia bukan pacarku!"

"Ya ya, kami mengerti kau malu-malu, tapi tidak perlu berkelit seheboh itu," pungkas Sousuke seraya menghampiri dua adiknya. Pria tinggi itu tidak menghiraukan bantahan Gin. "Apa perlu kuhubungi Ayah, memberitahunya kalau Gin kecil sudah berani pacaran?"

"Jangan!" Hampir saja Gin menjerit. "Lagian,yang heboh itu kalian." Gin tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi sang ayah jika tahu dia sudah punya pacar.

"Oke," Starrk menengahi. "Kalau begitu, kita rayakan keberhasilanmu menggaet seorang cewek. Tidak suka masakan yang sudah kami pesan? Kita makan di luar deh."

Gin lupa kalau kedua kakaknya yang jauh lebih tua itu bisa bersikap amat menyebalkan. Apa ada keluarga normal yang membuat perayaan atau pesta ketika salah seorang anggotanya mendapat pacar? Salah besar jika duo _brunet_ itu berpikir cuma Gin yang memiliki keantikan. _Merekalah_ yang menularkan sifat antik mereka pada dirinya.

Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikir Gin ketika dengan pasrah dia menyeret langkah mengikuti Starrk dan Sousuke ke meja makan.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

**A / N : Update dua chapter dalam sehari? Update super kilat? Hoho, anggap saja ini sebagai kompensasi saya karena menganggurkan cerita ini selama empat bulan. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan memberi apresiasi pada Gin, meski pada akhirnya yang baca Cuma satu atau dua orang. Pada dasarnya cerita ini tidak panjang kok. Selamat membaca!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya. **

**Summary :**

"**Aku mau pacaran dengan Gin. Biar kucoba, apakah teori Byakuya dan Shuuhei benar. Siapa tahu aku beneran bisa langsing kalau pacaran dengan Gin,"**** kata Rangiku. ****AU**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 1****2**

.-.-.

Tujuan Rangiku berpacaran dengan Gin adalah membuktikan kebenaran teori Byakuya dkk, yang menyatakan bahwa 'mengurus' Gin bakal membuat lemak luruh dan merombak tubuh jadi selangsing model. Gin tidak memiliki tujuan apa-apa. Malahan, teman-teman bocah kurus itulah yang mengomporinya supaya bersedia menjalani hubungan-yang-hanya-berdasar-tujuan-tanpa-rasa-kasih-maupun-sayang. Para cowok itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun menggunakan Gin sebagai kelinci percobaan. Tujuan mereka adalah membuat jarum di timbangan Gin terangkat naik.

Mendapat saran sana sini, menghadapi candaan dua kakaknya dan anjuran kawan-kawannya supaya meneruskan hubungan dengan Rangiku, akhirnya Gin pasrah. Bocah itu sama sekali tak ada niat untuk berpacaran dengan siapapun. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ditimbang dan diterawang, Gin sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa tak ada salahnya memiliki pacar. Rangiku adalah pacar pertamanya. Ketika di SMP dulu, nyaris tak ada cewek yang berani mendekatinya. Berteman dengannya sih oke saja, tapi untuk menjadikan Gin sebagai pacar? _Big no no_! Para cewek itu menjauh ketakutan.

"Menurutku tidak ada yang salah denganmu," ujar Rangiku seraya mengamati cowok yang kini statusnya adalah sebagai pacar.

Alis Gin terangkat, kaget. Baru kali itu ada yang mengatakannya sama dengan anak lainnya. Gin terharu.

"Kau hanya terlalu tinggi, terlampau kurus dan memiliki wajah yang tidak dimiliki orang kebanyakan," lanjut Rangiku ceria.

Balon haru di dada Gin kempes seketika. Bocah itu cemberut. "Itu kan hanya penampilanku saja," katanya membela diri. "Selain itu, aku sama saja dengan yang lain."

Rangiku meliriknya tak acuh. "Mana ada anak yang suka kesemek kering dan menghujani kawan-kawannya dengan buah itu? Sampai lima belas tahun, baru kali ini aku ketemu orang aneh yang menyamakan manusia dengan kucing," tudingnya datar.

Wajah Gin semakin mirip rubah karena mengernyit.

Sang pacar semakin tenggelam dalam renungannya. "Yah, kudengar kau sangat pintar, Gin. Kau boleh membantuku mengerjakan PR," lanjut Rangiku gembira.

Rangiku Matsumoto teman yang menyenangkan. Dia selalu terlihat riang, suka tertawa dan _easy going_. Gin menyukainya –sebagai teman-. Tapi yang tak disukainya dari gadis pirang itu adalah masakannya.

Setelah mereka berpacaran, Rangiku pernah membawakan hasil kreasi masakannya untuk dimakan bersama. Bukankah wajar jika sepasang kekasih makan bekal bersama? Gin tidak keberatan, dia bahkan senang. Tapi begitu melihat rupa masakannya, selera Gin lenyap seketika. Takut-takut dia makan bekal buatan Rangiku. Besoknya dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit perut.

"Hei Gin," panggil Rangiku. Dia mengalihkan matanya dari kamus yang dipegangnya. "Byakuya ternyata pembohong."

Tak ayal Gin terkejut. "Pembohong?" ujarnya membeo. Remaja itu tak akan heran jika saja Rangiku menyebut Byakuya angkuh, sombong, menyebalkan, dingin, cuek atau jahat. Tapi pembohong? "Dia pernah mengingkari janji padamu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Rangiku menggeleng. Bahkan kibasan rambut panjangnya mampu membuat para cowok yang duduk di bangku seberang terpesona. "Dia bilang mengurusmu sangat sulit sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa gemuk. Buktinya, sampai sekarang kau tidak berbuat ulah."

Seringai Gin hilang. Si bungsu itu bingung menentukan perasaannya, haruskah dia senang atau sebal mendengar keterangan polos sang pacar.

.-.-.

Siapa sangka berpacaran ternyata bisa bikin capek seperti ini? Gin baru tahu bahwa punya cewek menguras energi, waktu, keringat, dan…lemak tubuh yang tersisa. Terlebih jika sang kekasih adalah cewek energik yang tak kenal lelah.

"Nanti antar aku belanja, ya," ujar Rangiku di Sabtu itu.

Hari masih pagi buta. Gin masih di pulau kapuk ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring. Enggan, Gin membiarkannya. Pasti sebentar lagi deringnya berhenti. Rupanya si penelpon tidak jemu-jemunya menghubungi nomer Gin. Setengah menggerutu dan setengahnya lagi masih di alam mimpi, Gin gelagapan meraih ponsel di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa melirik id penelpon, Gin menekan tombol _answer_. "Halo?" ujar Gin serak.

Rupanya Rangiku. Tanpa basa basi gadis itu langsung menyatakan maksudnya. "Kita ketemu di stasiun sebelum jam sembilan," tegasnya.

Gin mengerang. "Mall buka jam setengah sepuluh," tukas Gin mengingatkan. Buyar sudah rencananya untuk tidur seharian!

"Lebih awal lebih bagus. Siap-siap ya."

Gin menjauhkan ponselnya ketika sambungan terputus. Dia menghela napas. Belanja tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu, batinnya kecut. Sering Starrk atau Sousuke mengajaknya belanja. Pegawai di toko langganan mereka sudah hapal dengan ukuran trio bersaudara itu sehingga proses _fitting_ tidak menghabiskan waktu lama. Jika membeli peralatan pribadi, Sousuke juga tidak lama memilih _aftershave_ favoritnya. Si sulung itu tidak memelihara jenggot seperti Starrk. Menemani Starrk ke salon bukan hal yang membosankan bagi Gin. Sang kakak paling-paling merapikan rambut, toh dari zaman Gin kecil, model potongan rambut Starrk itu-itu saja, alias dibiarkan tumbuh melewati bahu.

Sousuke membuat Gin jengkel plus malu setengah mati. Betapa tidak, mengetahui adiknya akan kencan untuk pertama kali, sang kakak buru-buru mengambil kamera dan memotretnya. Gin mendengus sebal. Wajar jika orang tua mengambil foto ketika anaknya masuk sekolah untuk pertama kali. Tapi kakak mana yang bangga saat sang adik kencan untuk pertama kalinya? Gin jadi merasa sebagai satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang paling normal. Sousuke bahkan memaksanya memakai blazer coklat dan celana resmi. Tentu saja Gin menolak mentah-mentah. Yang disebut 'kencan' oleh Sousuke bagi Gin tak ubahnya seperti jalan-jalan keluar dengan Byakuya dan Rukia.

Gin dan Rangiku menarik perhatian para pengunjung mall. Untuk ukuran anak seusianya, Gin terbilang tinggi dan sangat kurus. Dia tak ubahnya tongkat lembar lembing berjalan. Menjulang dan lancip. Jaket hijau dan jeans yang dikenakannya memang memberi kesan santai, namun jelas tak sembarang anak mampu membelinya. Sekali lirik orang mampu menebak dia berasal dari kasta yang jika mandi bisa jadi tidak menggunakan air, melainkan uang.

Rangiku jelas menyedot perhatian karena rupanya. Para cowok kena jewer ceweknya karena tak berkedip memandangnya. Bahkan ada yang menabrak kaca karena pecah konsentrasinya.

"Lihat, Gin! Bagus, tidak?" Rangiku menarik sebuah gaun selutut warna merah muda. Dia menempelkan gaun itu di tubuhnya.

"Ya ya," sahut Gin malas-malasan. Rupanya sang pacar tahu.

"Aku minta pertimbangan, serius dong!" decak Rangiku marah.

"Serius! Kau cocok pakai baju apapun," sahut Gin capek.

Oke, capek di sini dalam arti sebenarnya. Baru satu setengah jam mereka di mall, Rangiku sudah membawa Gin keliling mengitari _section_ baju. Tiap ada baju bagus, Rangiku akan berhenti, mengambilnya dan meminta saran Gin. Meski Gin berkomentar macam-macam, gadis itu tetap mengambilnya.

Kencan seharusnya menyenangkan, tapi Gin malah capek luar biasa. Dia membawa beberapa kantong plastik di kedua tangan. Mengikuti Rangiku ke sini dan sana membuat cairan dan ion tubuh berkurang drastis. Gin lemas.

"Aku lapar," keluh Gin.

Rangiku menurunkan baju yang dipegangnya dan meliriknya sejenak. "Lho, aku sudah bilang supaya sarapan dulu. Kau tidak dengar, sih!"

"Aku sudah makan, tapi lapar lagi."

Lima menit kemudian Gin benar-benar menyeret Rangiku ke _food court_ terdekat. "Dua paket jumbo," pesan Gin.

Ketika makanan tiba, Rangiku terbelalak. "Makanan segini bisa habis?" tanyanya ragu.

Gin meminum beberapa teguk coke di gelas besarnya. "Kalau masih lapar, kita pesan lagi."

"Tidak!" Rangiku menggelengkan kepala, ketakutan. "Berapa kalori yang masuk ke tubuhku?" hitungnya. Paras cantiknya dipenuhi horror.

"Peduli amat!" decak Gin lemah. Remaja jangkung itu sangat lelah. Jalan-jalan dengan dua kakaknya terasa seperti surga dibanding menemani Rangiku belanja. Stamina gadis itu sungguh mengerikan.

"Habis ini kita beli tiket nonton," kata Gin di sela-sela makan. Di bioskop mall itu penonton bisa memesan tiket sesuai jam yang dikehendaki.

Rangiku mengangguk. "Setelah itu temani aku lagi, oke? Kan filmnya baru dimulai satu jam kemudian," ucapnya tanpa beban.

Potongan burger Gin seketika itu pula tersangkut di tenggorokan kurusnya.

Daripada terlihat seperti mengantar pacar berbelanja, Gin merasa seperti pelayan mengantar tuannya. Barulah dia tahu bahwa pacar-hasil-gurauan-kawan-kawannya-serta-kelinci-percobaan-Rangiku-sendiri ternyata seorang _shopaholic_ sejati. Tanpa ragu Rangiku beli ini itu, aksesoris serta manik-manik untuk melengkapi kolesinya.

Karena tidak mungkin membawa semua kantong belanjaan ke dalam _theatre_, mereka menitipkannya ke tempat penitipan dekat _security_.

Ketika para penonton disuguhi film dengan visual efek menawan, pekik yang diiringi seruan dramatis dan cerita yang menimbulkan airmata, Gin tertidur pulas. Jika saja tidak dalam keadaan gelap, siapapun yang menengok akan tahu bahwa wajah bocah itu menunjukkan rasa tertekan dan kelelahan.

Hari menjelang sore ketika pasangan itu keluar dari gedung bioskop. Lagi-lagi Gin mengajak makan.

"Perutmu terbuat dari karet atau apa, sih?" tanya Rangiku takjub.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Gin, menggaruk lehernya yang dihiasi _goosebumps_ karena hawa dingin di gedung. "Rasanya ususku melingkar-lingkar."

Rangiku menolak makan, namun Gin bersikukuh. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah. Mereka tidak pulang dengan kereta. Gin memanggil taksi, dengan alasan terlalu capek untuk jalan ke stasiun.

.-.-.

Sejak berpacaran dengan Rangiku, banyak yang dikorbankan Gin. Waktu, tenaga, cairan tubuh. Gin nyaris tak pernah tidur siang karena pulang bareng Rangiku. Gadis itu berpendapat sudah sepantasnya sepasang kekasih pulang sekolah bersama. Karenanya, sambil jalan lambat-lambat mereka menyusuri trotoar untuk sampai ke stasiun. Kadang Gin menunggu Rangiku memilih aksesoris di toko dekat sekolah sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Sesudah itu biasanya Gin akan beli _hot dog_ atau kue-kue di sepanjang jalan pulang. Dia makan dengan lahap. Rangiku sudah tidak protes lagi jika diajak Gin jajan.

Meski orang lain melihat mereka pasangan yang lengket seperti ponsel dengan pulsa, sesungguhnya tak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi. Tiga minggu pacaran Gin bahkan tidak pernah memegang atau menggandeng tangan Rangiku. Jangan bayangkan suatu hubungan yang dipenuhi cinta membara dan menggairahkan. Rangiku lebih banyak cerita dan Gin mendengarkan. Mereka seperti teman. Gin tidak merasakan suatu perasaan khusus pada gadis populer itu, sama halnya dengan yang dirasakan Rangiku.

.-.-.

"Sepertinya daging di tubuhmu semakin menyusut," komentar Byakuya siang itu.

Gin menyedot jusnya sebelum menyahut. "Pantas celanaku tambah longgar."

"Kukira kau sudah tidak bisa lebih kurus lagi," kata Ikkaku menambahkan.

"Buktinya bisa, tuh," kata Gin. Remaja itu tak lagi nampak ceria seperti biasanya. Byakuya heran, sampai sejauh ini sang sahabat sama sekali tidak membuat kehebohan yang memaksanya turun tangan, ikut-ikutan membereskan masalah yang ditimbulkan. Diam-diam Byakuya salut pada Rangiku. Gadis itu, dalam sangkanya, pasti sangat hebat sampai bikin Gin anteng. Jika biasanya Gin pandai bikin orang pusing, kini posisinya terbalik. _The table is turned. _

"Jangan-jangan kau kena _anorexia_," tebak Kira ringan. Dia termasuk anak yang rajin dan suka membaca sehingga tahu istilah itu.

Byakuya menoleh. "Kau salah besar," sahutnya datar. "Mungkin saja Gin mengidap _bulimia_."

"Oi! Aku tidak pernah menolak makan atau muntah. Kejam sekali menuduhku seperti itu," sambar Gin. Dia menggerutu.

Istirahat kedua baru berlangsung beberapa menit. Para cowok itu duduk melingkar di rerumputan yang tumbuh di samping kelas. Mereka mengeluarkan bekal dari rumah dan roti yang dibeli di kantin saat jam istirahat pertama.

Rangiku lewat. Dia melambai pada sang pacar. Gadis itu sudah melangkah bersama teman-temannya ketika Grimmjow berseru, "Oi, Rangiku. Gin kangen, lho."

Teman-teman Gin tertawa, sedang gerombolan Rangiku cekikikan.

"Aku tahu, kok," ujar Rangiku seraya mengedipkan mata.

"Kok rasanya ada yang aneh," gumam Ikkaku. Bocah botak itu mengamati Rangiku dan Gin bergantian.

"Apaan?" tanya Kira, penasaran.

"Gin tambah ceking, tapi Rangiku…" Ikkaku tidak menuntaskan ucapannya. Dia tahu cewek sangat sensitif dengan komentar apapun yang berhubungan dengan berat badannya.

Grimmjow terlanjur mengungkapkan yang dipikirkannya. "Kau jadi gemuk."

Rangiku berhenti. Dia menatap Grimmjow, terbelalak. Terlebih teman-temannya ikut berkomentar tentang tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin 'seksi'. Mata Rangiku terarah pada Gin. Barulah dia sadar, teman-temannya benar!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rangiku menarik Gin. Cowok itu terkejut mendapati lengan seragamnya ditarik paksa. "Hei, mau ke mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"UKS," jawab Rangiku pendek.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Kita timbang badan."

Byakuya tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti duo itu. Dia cemas. Meski remaja berkulit putih itu sering jengkel karena direpotkan Gin, tak urung dia khawatir padanya. Byakuya ikut masuk UKS. Sambil menahan supaya matanya tidak berkedip, Byakuya melotot mengamati jarum timbangan Gin. "Turun dua kilo?"

Rangiku menatap penuh rasa iri. Dia hendak menggeser Gin ketika matanya tertumbuk sesuatu. "Kau belum melepaskan sepatumu," tukasnya.

Gin mengangkat bahu malas-malasan. "Ogah!"

"Artinya beratmu turun lebih dari dua kilo, dong," Rangiku cemburu. Yakin Gin tidak akan mencopot sepatu dan menimbang ulang, Rangiku mendorong Gin dan mengamati timbangan badannya. "Tiga kilo? Tidakkk!"

Pekikan gadis itu membuat kuping Byakuya dan Gin sakit. Dua cowok itu kaget ketika Rangiku menekan telunjuk lentiknya ke dada Byakuya. "Katamu mengurus Gin bisa bikin kurus. Kau bohong!" desisnya tajam.

Byakuya nyaris gelagapan. "Bener, kok!" tegasnya.

"Buktinya aku tambah gemuk!" seru Rangiku. Wajah cantiknya merah karena kecewa, marah, sebal dan sedih karena beratnya bertambah.

"Bobot temanku malah susut!" balas Byakuya tak mau kalah. Rupanya kalimatnya membawa efek yang lebih buruk.

Rangiku berbalik menghadap Gin. "Kita putus!"

Gin kaget. Wajah rubahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut secara terang-terangan. Dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya bahkan setelah sang mantan keluar UKS sambil mengeluh dan ngomel.

Byakuya yang panik. "Gin, kejar Rangiku!"

Gin membuka sebelah matanya, memperlihatkan matanya yang hijau kebiruan. "Tidak, ah."

Byakuya semakin tak mengerti ketika dengan enteng Gin menuju salah satu tempat tidur kosong dan merebahkan diri. "Masa kau terima diputuskan begitu saja?" decaknya.

"Aku terima," balas Gin. Dia membiarkan sepatunya meluncur dari kaki panjangnya dan masuk ke kolong tempat tidur.

"Gin…"

"Byakuya," potong Gin, suaranya menunjukkan level capeknya. "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah waktunya masuk!"

Sang sahabat bingung melihat reaksi Gin. Tapi akhirnya dia maklum, bahwa Gin tidak menganggap serius hubungannya selama ini dengan Rangiku. Dia hanya bisa mendecakkan lidah, heran sekaligus maklum pada Gin yang sudah tertidur pulas. Kelihatannya Gin mengalami akumulasi kecapekan yang sangat.

Diputuskan di depan sahabat mungkin terdengar mengenaskan, namun Gin tak peduli. Tanpa beban dia meluncur ke alam mimpi. Sebenarnya Gin lega. Dia tak lagi harus menemani Rangiku belanja, mengorbankan waktu tidur siangnya dan menguras tenaga. Gin mudah kurus tapi susah gemuk.

Tidak usah heran jika Rangiku malah gemuk. Tiap kecapekan, Gin selalu memesan makanan. Tanpa sadar dia mengikuti pola makan Gin.

Taktik Rangiku dan Grimmjow dkk jelas gagal total.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya. ****Semua judul yang saya sebut juga bukan punya saya, maka sebelum ada yang menuntut karena menyebutkan beberapa brands, saya cantumkan dulu di disclaimer. Yang saya miliki hanya plot, ide, imaginasi dan netbook sebagai media menulis. **

**Summary :**

"**Kenapa Gin-chan kok sedih?" tanya Rukia polos. Mata beningnya memandang Gin. "Karena tidak ketemu Rukia-chan lamaaaa sekali.**"**. ****AU**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 1****3**

.-.-.

"Bener, Sou! Ajari aku, ya!" pinta Gin setengah merengek.

Sousuke melirik sang adik dari balik kacamatanya. Mata coklatnya menelusuri raut Gin. Pria itu ingin tahu apakah adiknya serius. Jujur tidaknya seseorang bisa ditelusuri dari matanya. Sayang mata Gin selalu terkatup rapat. Kadang membaca Gin tidak sulit, tapi seringnya mengetahui yang ada di dalam hatinya pekerjaan yang susah. Gin memang adik yang menyusahkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Dia suka meminta apapun seenaknya, menyusahkan orang lain tanpa rasa berdosa, gemar bertindak drastis dan melakukan hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi sebatas itu saja. Sousuke bahkan jarang bisa menebak isi hatinya. Kadang si sulung itu mengira Gin ingin melakukan ini, tapi ternyata malah melenceng. Kemarin-kemarin dia dan Starrk menyangka Gin sangat tertarik pada Twilight saga, eh, mereka salah besar. Pada akhirnya Gin jadi fans berat seri itu, Vampire Diaries dan Gossip Girls.

"Menurutku kau masih terlalu kecil, Gin," ujar Sousuke hati-hati.

Gin cemberut. "Seumuranku, kau sudah bisa nyetir, kan?" tuntutnya.

"Tidak," Sousuke menggeleng. Dia kembali menatap adiknya. "Setahun kemudian aku baru belajar nyetir mobil," pungkasnya kalem.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku belajar lebih dini. Shuuhei sudah bisa mengantar jemput kakaknya, tuh," kata Gin beralasan.

"Hebat, dong," puji Sousuke sambil lalu. Dia beranjak masuk ke dalam. Pria berambut ikal itu baru pulang kerja. Begitu mobilnya masuk halaman, Gin langsung melesat menyambutnya. Dia menunggu Sousuke di pintu masuk. Baru sejengkal pria tinggi itu menapakkan kaki di ruang tamu, Gin sudah memberondongnya dengan permintaannya.

"Sousuke!" pekik Gin nyaring, jengkel karena tidak digubris.

Sang kakak berbalik. Dia menghela napas dengan berat, mengingat Gin bisa sangat gigih memperjuangkan sesuatu, entah bagaimanapun caranya. "Baiklah, Sabtu pagi aku mengajarimu di lapangan," katanya lambat-lambat.

Gin nyengir lebar. Sisa-sisa ekpresi cemberutnya lenyap tak berbekas. "Aku tunggu, lho!"

Gin yakin sekali dirinya akan bisa menyetir dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Dia sangat cerdas. Pelajaran apapun bisa diserap otaknya seperti spons. Selain itu di rumah ada dua tutor hebat hebat yang mengajarinya gratis dan tanpa batas waktu. Tak berlebihan jika Gin percaya diri, bahwa dia bakal bisa mengendalikan alat transportasi milik sang kakak.

.-.-.

Di dekat tempat tinggal Gin terdapat sebuah lapangan luas. Rumput hijau empuk melapisi tanah lapang itu. Jika musim panas tiba, rerumputan itu gersang dan menguning, namun saat udara sejuk dan air mulai dicurahkan dari langit, rumput di sana kembali hijau. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit dengan mobil untuk sampai sana. Lapangan itu tidak terletak tepat di pinggir jalan raya. Ada jalan kecil menurun, kemudian baru sampai. Ada saja yang berlatih motor atau mobil. Ketika Sousuke dan Gin sampai di sana, beberapa orang tengah mengajari anaknya atau saudaranya.

Gin tak sabar ingin belajar. Dia bertanya ini itu pada Sousuke.

"Pertama pakai sabuk pengaman," Sousuke memberi instruksi. "Setelah itu masukkan kunci di sini, kau lihat kata _ignition_ ini, kan? Nah, putar ke arah _on_."

Dengan cermat Gin mengamati Sousuke. Dia manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. Pertama memutar setir, Gin agak kesulitan. Dia tidak terbiasa, jadi benda bulat itu terasa berat di tangannya. Sousuke mengajarinya bagaimana melaju lurus, belok kiri dan kanan.

Ketika hari agak siang, orang-orang di sana mulai pulang. Para ayah berhenti mengajari anak-anaknya, mobil-mobil dan motor sudah kembali pada pemiliknya. Sousuke menyarankan adiknya supaya istirahat sejenak, namun Gin menolak.

"Aku cari minuman dan makanan kecil dulu," ujar Sousuke.

Gin mematikan mesin. "Aku tunggu di sini saja," sahutnya.

Sousuke mengerutkan kening. "Tidak enak, lho, menunggu di mobil. Kau mau baca-baca? Sepertinya ada koran kemarin di kantong belakang." Dia hampir mencondongkan badan ke belakang saat Gin mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah," tolaknya. "Aku mau belajar nyetir lagi. Memundurkan mobil agak sulit, sih."

Sousuke langsung waspada. Mata tajamnya menyipit. "Sebaiknya tunggu sampai aku sampai, Gin," tandasnya penuh penekanan.

Gin menunjukkan ekspresi rubah yang sakit hati. Sayang, Sousuke tidak tertipu. Dia sudah kebal dengan ekspresi yang membuat orang takut sekaligus merasa bersalah itu. "Aku akan hati-hati, sumpah!"

Orang lain mungkin akan memutar mata. Sousuke hanya mendengus mendengar sumpah yang diucapkan sungguh-sungguh itu. Jika itu Starrk, tanpa ragu Sousuke akan percaya. Tapi si rubah cilik ini? Pria itu berpikir seribu kali.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Gin gusar, tahu yang dipikirkan Sousuke.

"Mempercayaimu sama dengan bunuh diri," gerutu Sousuke pelan. Sembari mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, dia mewanti-wanti, "Baiklah! Tapi ingat, Gin, berlatih di lapangan saja! Jangan membawa mobil ke luar, mengerti? Kau baru sekali belajar, berbahaya sekali kalau langsung meluncur ke jalan."

Sousuke keluar dan cepat-cepat berjalan menuju _convenient store_ terdekat. Toko itu tidak terlalu jauh, memang butuh sedikit waktu jika berjalan, namun tidak perlu sampai ke sana dengan mobil.

.-.-.

Puas mutar-mutar di lapangan, Gin punya pemikiran lain. Ide brilian yang dicetuskan otaknya adalah menjemput Sousuke! Gin tahu _kombini_ yang dituju sang kakak. Toko itu terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya latihan nyetir. Gin berpikir, dia akan menyetir mobil ke sana, setelah itu biar Sousuke yang menyetir sampai ke lapangan. Dia tinggal belok kanan, menuruni jalan sedikit dan voila, sampai! Jalanan ke sana agak sepi karena memang bukan jalan utama.

Nyengir, Gin mulai melajukan mobil. Pelan-pelan dia mendekati bibir lapangan. Bocah itu celingukan ke kanan dan kiri. Seperti dugaannya, tidak ada satu pun mobil yang melintas. Hanya ada pejalan kaki di kejauhan.

Jalanan mulai menurun. Gin dilanda panik dan bingung. Lapangan di belakangnya memang tidak mulus, tapi paling tidak tempat itu datar. Gin bermaksud membanting setir ke kanan dan mengerem laju mobil. Sayang yang diinjak kakinya bukan rem, melainkan pedal gas. Tanpa bisa ditahan, mobilnya meluncur cepat dan menabrak tiang telpon sebelum menghantam tembok di pinggir jalan.

.-.-.

Sousuke masih membayar _soft drink_ ketika ponselnya berdering. Pria itu langsung deg-degan melihat id si penelpon.

"Ada apa Gin?" tanyanya was-was. Dia dilanda perasaan tidak enak.

.-.-.

Putra sulung Yamamoto itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia sangat khawatir melihat kerumunan orang di dekat lapangan. Dilihatnya sang adik duduk di rumput. Dia menerima sebotol minuman dari seorang pria tua yang berwajah prihatin. Gin terlihat gemetar. Wajahnya semakin pias melihat kakaknya sudah tiba.

"Sou…" katanya lesu.

Segera saja Sousuke memegang bahu adiknya, mengecek keadaan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Gin menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya bergetar, hampir menangis. "Mobilnya…mobilnya rusak."

Keadaan BMW metalik Sousuke mengenaskan. Dua lampu depan pecah, kaca spion kiri berhamburan, bodinya penyok. Sousuke yakin sekali goresan-goresan tajam menghiasi bagian mobil yang mencium tembok.

Rasanya ubun-ubun pria itu mau meledak. Mobil yang baru dibelinya dua minggu lalu… Sousuke kembali mengarahkan matanya pada sang adik. Fyuuhh! Kepalanya mulai dingin. Susah payah dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara yang kini terasa sesak.

Percuma marah pada Gin, hal itu tidak akan membuat mobilnya kembali utuh dan bagus. Dia juga ikut andil. Diam-diam pria itu menyesal membiarkan Gin belajar seorang diri.

"Maaf," ujar Gin lirih. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat.

Sousuke menggeleng, berusaha melapangkan hatinya yang sempat menyempit.

.-.-.

"Gin-chaaan…"

Pekik yang keluar dari mulut seorang bocah kecil mengisi ruang keluarga rumah Gin.

Gin baru saja mendongak dari majalah musik Starrk ketika sekelebatan kecil hitam menghantam lutut kurusnya.

"Rukia-chan," sambut Gin gembira. "Mana Kakak?"

Bukannya menjawab, Rukia kecil malah terkikik.

Byakuya muncul tak lama kemudian. Dia duduk di kursi samping Gin. Remaja itu menarik Rukia supaya duduk di sampingnya, tetapi balita itu kembali menempel di lutut Gin.

"Aku kangen, lho," ujar Gin pada gadis cilik itu.

"Aku juga," balas Rukia seraya memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Dia menurut ketika Gin mendudukkannya di dekat remaja jangkung itu.

"Tumben ngajak Rukia ke sini," kata Gin agak heran. Biasanya Byakuya ngamuk-ngamuk saat adiknya dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Dia ingin ketemu, jadi kuajak," jawab Byakuya datar. "Gin, jangan mengacak rambut Rukia! Jadi berantakan tuh," tuturnya memperingatkan.

Gin nyengir. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, Rukia-chan?" katanya meminta persetujuan si bocah cilik. Rukia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, bagaimana kondisi mobil kakakmu?" tanya Byakuya ingin tahu.

Senyum di wajah Gin luntur. "Rusak," jawabnya singkat.

Byakuya tidak puas. "Kakakmu pasti marah," desaknya.

Gin menggeleng. "Dia tidak marah soal mobilnya. Dia malah khawatir soal aku."

Sousuke tidak marah soal mobil penyoknya. Dia menasehati Gin mengenai keselamatan dirinya dan orang lain. Untung saja saat mobil keluaran terbaru yang harganya selangit itu mencium tembok, tak ada orang lain yang jadi korban. Gin merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ini bukan tentang kecerdasan, Gin," kata Sousuke super serius. "Aku tahu kau sangat pintar. Laporan guru-gurumu bernada seperti itu, dan aku bangga. Benar! Tapi berkendara tak hanya butuh kepintaran. Kau harus sabar. Sabar sampai kau benar-benar siap menyetir mobil di jalan. Pikirkan keselamatan orang lain juga. Ketidaksabaranmu membawa malapetaka."

Sebenarnya Gin ingin menangis. Hei, tidak ada yang salah dengan anak cowok menangis! Dia menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana Ikkaku menunduk dalam-dalam dengan wajah dibanjiri air mata saat orang tuanya dipanggil pihak sekolah karena bocah itu ketahuan minum minuman keras di acara gerak jalan santai kemarin. Gin tidak berpikir Grimmjow tidak macho ketika cowok berperawakan menjulang itu mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan menyaksikan ibunya tersedu-sedu menyalahkan diri sendiri karena anaknya minum bersama Ikkaku. Tapi Gin adalah Gin. Kelenjar air mata bocah itu tak mampu mengeluarkan cairan bening untuk mengungkapkan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Kakakmu sangat berbesar hati," komentar Byakuya setelah diam beberapa lama.

Gin mengangkat kepala. "Sangat!" ujarnya setuju. Dia kembali murung. Colekan di lengannya membuatnya menoleh pada adik Byakuya. "Ya?"

"Kalau aku sudah besar nanti, hatiku juga besaaaaar," kata Rukia bersemangat.

Gin tertawa. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Byakuya bukan bentuk hati Sousuke yang besar. _Figurative language_ itu disalahartikan Rukia.

"Hati Kakak sudah besar, ya?"

Byakuya manggut-manggut, sudah terbiasa dengan kepolosan adiknya. Remaja itu bangkit menuju kulkas di ruang makan ketika Rukia mengatakan dia haus.

Gin baru menyadari sesuatu. "Rukia-chan, bilang 'r'!" perintahnya.

"Rrrr," jawab Rukia ceria.

"Kau sudah besar, ya, mampu mengatakan 'r'."

Rukia lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. "Iya, Gin-chan, soalnya aku hampir empat tahun."

"Wah, Rukia-chan pintar, sudah bisa berhitung," puji Gin. Tangan kurusnya menarik-narik pipi halus Rukia.

"Kata Kakak aku sudah tiga tahun lebih," Rukia memandang punggung kakaknya di kejauhan penuh sayang.

"Berapa tuh empat?" tanya Gin. Dia mulai melupakan kejadian tidak mengenakkan tadi pagi.

Rukia mengacungkan semua jari kecilnya.

"Kenapa Gin-chan kok sedih?" tanya Rukia polos. Mata beningnya memandang Gin.

"Kata siapa aku sedih?" Gin balik bertanya.

"Kata Kakak," jawab Rukia jujur. "Dia bilang Gin-chan kena mubisah."

"Musibah," Gin membetulkan.

"Apa itu?"

"Ehm, susah."

"Kenapa kok susah?"

"Karena tidak ketemu Rukia-chan lamaaaa sekali."

"Sekarang kan ketemu."

Gin gemas. "Kau cerewet sekali."

Di pintu, Byakuya tersenyum kecil menyaksikan Gin menyuapi adiknya kesemek kering.

.-.-.

Kejadian Sabtu pagi itu begitu membekas di hati Gin. Separuhnya dia merasa tak enak pada Sousuke karena telah membuat mobil barunya cacat, separuhnya lagi kesadaran mengenai diri dan orang lain perlahan merasuk lebih kuat. Dia mulai belajar sabar dan menahan diri.

Gin masih berwajah rubah, merepotkan orang dan suka kesemek. Tapi lebih jauh, dia berubah. Selain yang sudah disebutkan di atas, Gin semakin menghargai orang lain dan belajar lebih keras. Dia dikaruniai otak cerdas. Belajar semakin tekun membuat otaknya bertambah tajam. Nilai-nilainya meroket, teman-temannya pun bertambah. Saat-saat SMA dilaluinya dengan beberapa perubahan signifikan yang akhirnya membentuk Gin di kemudian hari.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Si Bungsu Gin**

**Disclaimer: Bleach beserta karakternya bukan milik saya. ****Yang saya miliki hanya plot, ide, imaginasi dan netbook sebagai media menulis. **

**Summary :**

**Complete. That's what I feel when I'm with you. ****AU**

**Warning: Cerita ini AU, jadi selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 1****4**

.-.-.

Gin tersenyum menatap layar chatnya ketika pesan dari Rukia muncul.

'Sudah istirahat, Gin-san?'

Dengan cepat jari-jari kurus Gin menari di atas keyboard laptopnya. 'Sudah, Rukia. Nih habis mandi.'

Tak berapa lama _bubble_ chatnya kembali berkedip dan menampilkan pesan baru.

'Sudah makan?'

Khas Rukia, selalu menanyakan hal itu. Senyum Gin semakin lebar. 'Belum. Aku ingin makan malam bareng, nih.' Tak lupa Gin menyertakan _emoticon smile_ di akhir kalimatnya.

'Iya iya, kalau kau sudah sampai di Seireitei, kita makan bareng.'

'Rukia-chan.'

'Apa?'

'Aku kangen.'

'Aku juga, Gin-san.'

'Tapi rasa kangenku jauh lebih besar, lho.'

'Gombal.'

'Serius! Aku ingin ketemu gadisku.'

Setelah SMA Gin melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan Arsitektur. Gin remaja dijuluki 'prodigy' oleh teman-temannya. Dia mudah menangkap materi dan otaknya luar biasa encer. Kredit semesternya didominasi A, nilai sempurna. Berbeda sekali dibandingkan beberapa teman-temannya yang transkrip nilainya seperti rantai karbon, alias dihiasi nilai C. Karirnya melesat tajam, diawali dari pegawai magang kemudian junior.

Ketika Rukia berusia enam belas, dengan perasaan sukarela dan setengahnya lagi tidak rela, Byakuya mengijinkan Gin mendekati sang adik. Byakuya sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa jauh lebih aman 'menyerahkan' Rukia pada teman baiknya sendiri, yang sudah dikenalnya sejak masih jadi rubah cilik hingga jadi rubah dewasa. Sousuke dan Starrk jelas menerima Rukia dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka bahkan berpendapat Gin jauh lebih beruntung karena memiliki kekasih manusia. Bagi duo itu, pekerjaan adalah _soulmate_ mereka.

'Kemarin aku dan Kakak ke pernikahan Kira.'

Gin menghirup napas dalam-dalam. 'Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi.'

'Kau kan di pulau lain, Gin-san! Aku sudah menyampaikan salam darimu, kok.'

Kira, pria berambut pirang, berperawakan kecil dan bermata biru laut yang menurut Gin sangat mirip dengan kucingnya yang mati, kemarin baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Momo Hinamori. Gin ingin sekali menghadiri pestanya. Sayang, karena pekerjaannya sebagai konsultan bangunan menuntutnya untuk pergi ke berbagai tempat, kadang Gin melewatkan momen-momen penting.

Kadang Gin harus ke luar Jepang berbulan-bulan. Sering juga dia berkeliling Jepang demi pekerjaannya. Jika sedang berkencan pun, Gin tidak suka menyetir kencang demi memperhatikan semburat warna-warna yang digunakan penduduk untuk menghiasi rumah mereka.

Saat jarak memisahkan Gin dan Rukia, layanan messenger ataupun chat jadi media untuk tetap berkomunikasi. Gin lebih suka mendengarkan suara gadisnya, namun Rukia lebih suka berkomunikasi lewat chat ataupun pesan. Yah, itulah bedanya anak muda dengan pria dewasa!

'Kakak titip salam. Dia juga bilang agar kau berhenti mengirimiku sesuatu.'

Gin nyengir. 'Lho, apa salahnya memberi sesuatu pada tunanganku?'

'Erm, Kakak jadi berpikir dia tak mampu membelikanku barang.'

Gin mengirim _emoticon_ _laugh_. 'Bukan maksudku begitu, lho. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang.' Pria -yah, Gin kini seorang pria- itu bertunangan dengan adik sahabatnya ketika si gadis menginjak dua puluh dua. Rukia tetap tinggal di Seireitei. Bersama Byakuya, dia mengelola usaha milik keluarganya. Baru tiga bulan lalu Rukia membuka _outlet_ di dekat jantung kota Seireitei. Ingin mencari _scarf_ eksklusif, topi cantik dan kimono indah? Datang saja ke sana!

' Omong-omong, Rukia, kau sudah melihat gambar kalung yang kukirim ke emailmu?'

'Kalung emas putih itu?'

'Kau suka? Bandulnya berhuruf 'R' latin.' Gin melirik kalung putih di _jewelry box_ berlapis beludru merah di samping laptopnya.

'Aku ingin kau sendiri yang memakaikannya di leherku.'

Semburat merah muda menjalari wajah rubah Gin. 'Kau membuat pria tua ini jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Seireitei.'

_Emoticon kiss_ muncul dari Rukia.

'Aku telpon, ya? Nggak kuat nahan kangen nih.'

Gin sudah meraih ponsel dan memencet _speed dial_ yang menghubungkannya pada Rukia ketika Rukia membalas chatnya. "Halo, Rukia? Aku benar-benar kangen. Seandainya saja kau di sini."

Tawa renyah Rukia mengisi gendang telinga Gin.

Gin memiliki dua kakak yang hebat, kawan-kawan yang setia dan kolega yang tak terhitung. Tapi yang membuat Gin merasa semakin lengkap adalah kehadiran seorang gadis -yang dulu adalah bocah kecil yang diusili sekaligus disayanginya- yang kini menjadi tunangannya.

Rukia Kuchiki.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

A / N : Akhirnya cerita ini berakhir. Aahhh… Kira-kira ada delapan atau sembilan chapter sejak sebulan saya publish cerita ini, setelah itu kira-kira sampai empat bulan Si Bungsu 'nganggur'. Mulai beberapa waktu lalu saya amat-sangat-niat-sekali nulis ini (Bahkan hari ini saya publish dua chapter, pagi dan malam, soalnya besok mungkin tidak sempat karena saya akan ke Malang). Seperti yang sudah pernah saya sebutkan, dalam angan saya dulu, mungkin cerita ini hanya sampai tiga atau empat chapter, dengan perkiraan jumlah kata 500an per chapter. Eh, saya salah besar! Nyatanya cerita ini tamat setelah empat belas bab. Saya pikir cerita ini bakal berkisar _family bonding_ antara Gin, Sousuke dan Starrk serta humor antara Gin dengan teman-temannya saja. Namun semakin lama, saya memasukkan unsur lain misalnya drama (di chapter tentang Momo), tragedy (saat Kira si Kucing mati) dan friendship kental antara Byakuya, Gin, Grimmjow dkk. Jadi kaya gado-gado akhirnya, hehe.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca, memberi _feedback_ dan menominasikan cerita ini di IFA. Si Bungsu melebihi ekspektasi saya, dalam lingkup positif (smile).

Saya sudah membuat plot kira-kira lima chapter untuk cerita terbaru dengan pair GinRuki. Lagi-lagi crack pair, hehe. Mohon dukungannya nanti ya.

Sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lain!


End file.
